To the Moonlight
by Jemi Gr
Summary: [CATS fic] Relationships are endangered. Lives are put at risk. Jealousy really can drive you mad. Discontinued... shut up.
1. Two Days' Time

Author's Notes: Hello! I am new to the whole world of Cats, and fanfic, so forgive me if I overlook important facts. I have been reading Cats fanfic for a couple of weeks now, and I must say, I'm a huge fan of Munkustrap/Demeter and angst-y stories: and this fic will have both. This is an entirely different story than what I normally write, which is really short pieces I call 'character sketches.' This will be a long (probably 10) chapter story focusing mainly on Munkustrap, Demeter, and Cassandra. Perhaps maybe even some Mistoffelees in later. What do you, the reader, think? I need feedback. I'm totally new to all of this. Please help!

Chapter One: Two Days' Time

Munkustrap was in love with Cassandra.

The words sounded so strange in his mind, yet, at the same time, oddly nice.

Munkustrap was in love with Cassandra.

__

I am in love with Cassandra.

Yes, the words fit nicely, thought the grey tabby cat. Much better than 'Munkustrap is in love with Demeter.' Demeter! How could he ever have loved her the way he once did? It was obvious that Cassandra was the one for him.

He did not know when these feelings came about. His love for Cassandra, I mean. But he knew perfectly well when his love for Demeter had died. It was morning, two days ago. He woke up, and Demeter was in his arms. He looked down upon her, and suddenly… he felt no love for her whatsoever. Looking back, he recalled that it was the afternoon of the same date – two days ago – that he began to feel something more than friendship and respect for the graceful Siamese. He was pacing alone in the Junkyard, wondering what he should do about Demeter, and suddenly _she_ rushed in, breathlessly muttering a 'Hello, Munkustrap' as she sped past towards the pile of boxes that she usually slept in. Munkustrap turned as she flew past, and a cool breeze blew through his fur…and he realized that he was in love.

Oh, he was so confused. He was so in love with Demeter. What happened? Why did he care? Demeter wasn't right for him. He was in love with Cassandra. Should he tell her? What would she say? How would Demeter react?

__

Maybe I should just stay away from everyone for awhile. Think about things a bit. I couldn't have fallen out of love with Demeter so quickly. It just isn't right…

Thinking about it as he left the Junkyard for a walk, Munkustrap realized it was almost like magic, these alien feelings inside of him…perhaps a little too much like magic.

*~*

Cassandra sat in her box, pondering. Munkustrap hadn't talked to her for the last two days, but he hadn't talked to Demeter either. Demeter had been quite upset for the last two days: Munkustrap had been distant and unwilling to talk to anyone. Demeter assumed it was something she had done, and had gone running to her best friend Bombalurina to cheer her up. The two women had barely left each other's side since Munkustrap refused to talk to his mate. It appeared as if Munkustrap didn't notice.

Any day now, Munkustrap would come to Cassandra and admit his feelings. No matter how long he sat alone in the dark pondering why he did not love Demeter, he would never come to the real conclusion. Then he would decide that the best course of action would be to talk to Cassandra. He would think that she would be able to help him 'sort things out.' Then she would admit her feelings about him. The feelings she had kept hidden for so long. The feelings that she was finally doing something about. _It's only a matter of time_, the Siamese told herself. She had waited years; she could wait a couple more days.

__

Or maybe, thought Cassandra as she turned to see Munkustrap coming towards her humble abode, _I will only have to wait a few more minutes._

*~*

Munkustrap slowly raised one paw to knock on the side of the box, but he felt himself suddenly unable to move. What was he doing here? He did not want to be here. He shouldn't be here. Something was not right. What was wrong? Something was out of place.

On one hand, he had to tell Cassandra. She was smart, she was kind: she would understand and not feel pressured to 'make him happy.' She could help him. He didn't even have to mention that she was the new object of his affection. But at the same time, a small voice in the back of his head was whispering to him to tell her. _She will understand. She might even like you, too. _

Munkustrap shook his head. He wasn't a kitten anymore. He didn't just fall out of love with one Queen and in love with another the same afternoon. He was an adult now. He was in love with Demeter. What had happened? They were so in love.

Munkustrap couldn't explain it. It didn't make sense at all. Yet that little voice in the back of his mind told him that everything would work out for the best. So he raised his paw and knocked softly on the box.

Cassandra appeared immediately. It was almost as if she had been waiting for the knock to happen. If Munkustrap had been feeling normal, he would have grown suspicious of this sudden appearance, but he was feeling anywhere from normal, so he quickly forgot it. "Munkustrap," cooed the Siamese. "What a pleasant surprise." Her tone suggested that his visit was not a surprise at all. _She was probably expecting me_, thoughtMunkustrap. _She saw me coming and went by the door, waiting for me. Nothing unusual about that._

"Cassandra," began Munkustrap, hardly believing what he was about to do, "we need to talk."

"I know," said Cassandra. "Do come inside, won't you?"

*~*

Demeter was crying.

What had she done wrong? Why wouldn't Munkustrap speak to her?

He hadn't been near her for the last two days. Every time she tried to talk to him, he pushed her away and said he needed to be alone.

At least Bombalurina was here. But Bombalurina couldn't understand what she was going through. Bombalurina had it all. No one would dare ignore Bombalurina. She couldn't be ignored. Whenever she entered the room all eyes, especially the male eyes, went to her. Except for her beloved Munkustrap, of course. Munkustrap! Just sound of his name made her want to cry.

Bombalurina didn't understand. Bombalurina would never understand. Her fun, outgoing, flirty friend would never go through what Demeter was going through. What tom in his right mind would want to leave Bombalurina? And even if he did want to, Bombalurina would never let him.

Maybe that was the problem. _Munkustrap can't ignore me if I don't let him. _She would be like Bombalurina or Rum Tum Tugger and demand attention, but not from everyone: just from him. She would start right now. She had nothing to lose.

"Munkustrap!" she called, running over to him as he entered the Junkyard.

"Not now, Demeter," he said.

"Yes, now," she said.

"I'm busy."

"Too busy for…" Demeter looked around desperately for something to snag Munkstrap's attention. "Too busy for a dance?" She ran off and did a wild cartwheel, legs flinging everywhere, hoping to get her mate to laugh, or at least look at her for more than half a second. Then she did a series of elaborate turns back to Munkustrap and grabbed his arm. "Come on! It's a dance celebration! Everyone's doing it!"

Demeter heard Bombalurina's muffled laughter. She turned to look at her best friend with pleasing eyes. "You're right Demeter," said Bombalurina, choking back her laughter. "Today is the dance celebration day. Join in, Munkustrap!"

Demeter began to do a crazy dance full of turns and spins. Bombalurina got up from her spot and began doing several leaps and jumps all over the Junkyard. Munkustrap shook his head. "You ladies go ahead and do that," said Munkustrap, "but I'm busy."

Demeter stopped dancing and stared at Munkustrap's back as he headed towards Cassandra's box. "What was that all about, Demi?" asked Bombalurina by her side. "It's rather unlike you to do something crazy like that, out of no where."

"I was trying to get his attention," said Demeter, sniffling. "Apparently now the only way I can do that is to act like a complete idiot! No wonder he stopped talking to me."

"Oh, Demi," sighed Bombalurina. "Don't be a Pollicle. Munkustrap is probably just not feeling or well or something. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Oh, that's helpful," said Demeter. " 'Don't worry, Demeter, the love of your life doesn't hate you, he's just ill.' You're a big help, Bomba."

"Hey, any time," said Bombalurina cheerfully.

"And why is he going to talk to Cassandra?" said Demeter angrily as she saw her mate go into the Siamese's box. "What's she going to do about it? The two aren't even really that close."

"I don't know why he's going in there," said Bombalurina with a mischievous glint in her piercing eyes. "But do you want to find out?"

"No," said Demeter firmly. "I'm not giving him an excuse to be even more mad at me."

"Oh, come on," pleaded Bombalurina. "If he catches us – which he won't – I'll take all the blame. And besides, he just might tell her what is bothering him, and then we can figure out a way for him to talk to you again! Come on, Demi."

"No," said Demeter again. "I'm not going. I don't want to hear what he has to say to her."

"Ah, you're no fun," said Bombalurina.

"I said I wasn't going…" said Demeter.

"Yeah, I heard," grumbled Bombalurina, folding her arms.

"…but I didn't say you didn't have to go."

A small smile grew on Bombalurina's lips. She quickly darted away towards Cassandra's box, and Demeter laid down and put her paws over her head.

*~*

The red Queen darted behind the box, ears perked up. She was determined to find out why Munkustrap was doing this to her best friend. The two had been so in love! 

__

Mark my words, thought Bombalurina,_ if Munkustrap doesn't have a good reason for hurting her like this, I'm gonna do something about it. And it isn't gonna be pretty._

"Cassandra," she heard Munkustrap's shaking voice say, "we need to talk."

"I know," said Cassandra's smooth voice. "Do come inside, won't you?"

Cassandra's words seemed odd to Bombalurina. She knows? She knows what? That they needed to talk? How did she know? What was going on here?

The Siamese known as Cassandra always, to say the least, made Bombalurina feel uncomfortable. She always felt that Cassandra knew more than she let on, and that something was going on with her that she didn't reveal to anyone. Bombalurina could tell that Cassandra was hiding something, and that Munkustrap was hiding something too. But what?

"Cassandra, I've been feeling…odd lately."

"I noticed."

"I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to speak with Demeter."

"Actually, Munkustrap, you know perfectly well why."

"You're right…I do."

"Then why don't you tell me? It's obvious you need to get it off your chest." Cassandra's sly, yet soothing voice made sent a shiver down Bombalurina's spine.

"I can't tell you," said Munkustrap after a long pause.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the reason."

"What ever do you mean?" asked Cassandra in that sickly sweet tone.

"I can't talk to Demeter because…well, because…I just realized that…I'm in love with you."

Silence.

Bombalurina did not know what to do. She did not know what to say. Her jaw hung open and her eyes grew wide. She could see Demeter's tear-soaked face in her mind. She could see the graceful Siamese walking with her best friend's mate. She could see them talking, laughing, making a life together.

And Demeter, in the background, crying.

A tear slid unnoticed down Bombalurina's cheek. Nothing would ever be the same again.

*~*

Why did I do it? Why did I tell her I loved her?

I don't…

I don't know what I was thinking.

But, yes! I do love her! It was right that I should tell her. She deserved to know.

But I am not in love with her.

Yes, you are!

No, I am not.

She is in love with you too!

She is not. Cassandra and I are just friends, nothing more. Nothing is between except… friendship… and respect… great respect…

Then why is she leaning in to kiss you?

Kissing me? I don't know…

…all I know is that somehow, right now, everything is right…and my heart belongs to Cassandra now. Not Demeter. Who is Demeter? I can't seem to remember right now.

Cassandra's kiss is magic… I am speaking metaphorically, of course.

Or am I?

What? I am so confused…

So very…confused….

It is okay, Munkustrap. You do not ever have to be confused again. Cassandra is here…Cassandra will make everything right. You do not have to worry. Cassandra is here to use her magic kiss to wipe away the doubt. She is here to kiss away your tears.

But I am not crying…

I am screaming! Let me out! Where is Demeter? Why is Cassandra here? What am I doing here?

Shh, do not worry. Cassandra is here. Cassandra will love you more than Demeter ever could.

I love Cassandra. Most moments I do. But in my other moments I wonder… how could a love so great reveal itself in only two days' time?

Is this love really as great as most of my mind envisions it to be?

****

TBC

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? Suspenseful enough? Did you completely and utterly hate it? Any suggestions for upcoming chapters? Shall I include Mistoffelees as one of the main characters? Which cat should I make physic? (I've already decided one cat is going to be physic. I just haven't decided who.)

Anyway, goodbye for now!

--jemi gr. 28-may-03


	2. The Way Things Were

****

Chapter Two: The Way Things Were

Bombalurina walked slowly towards her best friend, who was lying on the ground. The red queen sighed. She hoped that her best friend would have sense than to kill the bearer of bad tidings. _I should never have been eavesdropping on Munkustrap and Cassandra. Demeter shouldn't have to know…it would break her poor little heart._

Bombalurina sighed again, but then realized that maybe Demeter _didn't_ have to know…

*~*

"What did he say? Did he say what was wrong? Why hasn't he been talking to me?" asked Demeter frantically the moment she saw her best friend approach her out of the corner of her eye.

"The truth is, Demeter…" Bombalurina paused. "The truth is that…I really don't know. Munkustrap was just asking Cassandra if…she's…uh, seen…Jemima anywhere. Little rascal's gone missing again. Ha, ha. It seems we are always missing someone, isn't it? Yesterday Electra, today Jemima-"

Demeter's face fell. "You don't have to lie to me, Bomba. I can take the truth."

Bombalurina wrinkled her face in discouragement. "But I wasn't lying…"

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. You're a horrible liar Bomba. Tell me the truth! I know you're lying."

"Alright, you got me," said Bombalurina. "I was lying. Yesterday we lost Etcetera, not Electra."

Demeter sighed and laid back down.

"Listen, I know you're upset, and I'm not helping much, but-"

"Bomba, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but I think I need to be alone right now," said Demeter testily.

"Alright," said Bombalurina gently. "I'll leave you alone." With one last glance back at her hurting best friend, the red queen silently left the Junkyard and went off to find the Rum Tum Tugger.

Demeter sighed, and tried to drift off to sleep…but she couldn't. She knew Bombalurina was lying, and Demeter hated to be lied to, especially by her best friend. And on top of that, Bombalurina was usually brutally honest with everyone, no matter how much they hated it, which meant that whatever she was trying to hide from her had to be awful.

Demeter got up suddenly, and walked forcefully towards Cassandra's box. She would find out for herself what was so terribly awful…

*~*

Cassandra had Munkustrap right where she wanted him: weak, confused, and helplessly in love with her. He had no idea what was going on, and no one else knew, either. To anyone else, it would just appear as though Munkustrap had left Demeter (which he did, or was going to do, shortly.) They would not see Cassandra's hold on him: the fact that he would do anything she asked of him. Anything. They might suspect something, but they could never prove it. And the only one who could prove it was, er, a bit, um… _preoccupied _at the moment. 

Cassandra chuckled to think of her brother prancing merrily through a field of daisies with a female cat, and then snorted. The image was just certainly not right: her brother was not exactly a charmer, was not particularly handsome, and the last time Cassandra had brought up the opposite gender around him he cried, "Ew! Girls have cooties!" It was almost as if Electra had suddenly gotten magical powers and forced him to fall in love with her, just as Cassandra was doing with Munkustrap…but no, that was impossible…

That was quite a long time ago, thought Cassandra, when he said girls have cooties. Maybe he's changed now. I wouldn't know. He won't even speak to me; he says that I disrespect the family. He says that I'm mad and that he wants nothing to do with me. I'm not mad…at least I don't think so…

And talk about disrespecting the family! thought Cassandra. Who was the one who took a different guise so the stupid Jellicles wouldn't find out who, what he was and kick him out? Him, that's who. At least I didn't change the name my mother so graciously picked out for me before she laid her head down and died on the mat… I kept my name… he had to go and change his, 'I've done too much, what if they recognize my name? I keep thinking I know that Tum Rum Tugger, or whatever his name is, from somewhere…' He _never _knows when to draw the line, that idiot brother of mine, first he hides his powers, then he flaunts them nonstop… that stupid brother… idiot Mr. Mistoffelees… or does he still go by Quaxo?

Quaxo, Quaky Quaxo, thought Cassandra with a snort. He could have at least picked a semi-decent name to go by for six months.

*~*

Nobody really liked Quaxo when he first came to the Jellicles, not even Electra. But she at least was semi-decent to the poor cat.

She remembered the other kittens and young cats coming down pretty hard on him one day. She thought it was cruel. She remembered Tumblebrutus and Pouncival laughing at his small size, and trying to get the others to do the same. She remembered Etcetera whispering cruel jokes in her hear, she remembered pushing her away. Etcetera then proceeded to continue her heartless whispering in the ear of Victoria, who listened but did not respond. She remembered Pouncival trying to get Jemima to join in the teasing. It was obvious he liked her, even back then. She was ever so glad when Jemima fiercely scratched his paw and ran off. 

She remembered Alonzo coming over to see what was going. Oh, she had such a crush on Alonzo back then. He knew it, too, and the fact that he didn't hate her for it used to make Electra so happy. She thought he had a crush on her too. Of course he didn't, he was older than her, and Electra realized now that he just used her as an alibi every time he got in trouble. "No, Mum, I couldn't have knocked over those trash cans, I was with Electra at the park, right Electra?" And Electra, being young and helplessly in like, would nod enthusiastically.

She remembered Alonzo looking at his younger brothers, she remembered him struggling between anger and amusement. She remembered a smile finally breaking out on his face. She remembered him uttering under his breath, "Quaxo, Quaky Quaxo." She remembered Pouncival snorting, he was the only one besides Electra who heard it. She remembered Alonzo saying it louder. She remembered Etcetera rolling on the ground with laughter. She remembered Pouncival and Tumblebrutus jumping madly and hooting wilding. She remembered a small smile cross Victoria's face, and she remembered that Jemima, dear old Jemima, who would willingly stand up everyone, not being anywhere in sight. She remembered Quaxo slinking away silently.

Then she remembered doing something she never thought she would do. She stood up and scratched Alonzo hard on his right paw. He stopped chanting and looked at her as if she was crazy. It grew silent.

"Meanie," said Electra in a whisper.

"What?" said Alonzo sarcastically. He had heard what she said, but he knew the others didn't.

Gathering her courage, Electra shouted "MEANIE!" at the top of her lungs, for the whole Junkyard to hear. She saw Quaxo turn around out of the corner of her eye.

Etcetera had stopped laughing. So had Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. They had never seen normally quiet Electra do something this…well, loud. 

Jemima suddenly reappeared. "Uh oh," said Pouncival. Electra could see why Pouncival was scared: Jemima looked fiercer than ever, and Electra knew that Jemi was not afraid to chase the boys.

"I'll give you all ten seconds," Jemima whispered, but they all heard her. Like a flash, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Etcetera were all on their feet and were running as far away from Jemima as they could. Alonzo didn't stick around either: he scurried back off to his owner and they didn't see him for another two days. Victoria had mysteriously disappeared, as was her way.

Electra did not join in the excitement of the four kittens running wildly around the Junkyard. Instead, she sauntered over to Quaxo.

"Hey," she said, "I know a great dumpster by a deli where the humans are always throwing away scrapes of turkey and ham. Do you want to go?" She could hardly believe these words had come out of her mouth. It was not the kind of thing she would normally say.

"Sure," said Quaxo without hesitation. The two of them had walked off, leaving Jemima to deal with the 'meanies.' It was the start of a life long friendship, and romance…

…but most certainly not a perfect one.

She remembered a couple days before the Jellicle Ball, when she and Quaxo decided to be more than friends. He was still Quaxo then. But at the end of the night, three nights later, they were no longer Electra and Quaxo, the two kittens that had almost become as mischievous and as close as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They were now Electra and 'magical' Mr. Mistoffelees. Electra remembered not being sure what to feel.

He had brought back their leader, he had saved the day, destroying Macavity's evil plans when it looked as if there had been no hope. But yet, he had lied to them, lied to them all. He could have at least told her. She would have understood, right?

"I'm sorry, Electra," he had said. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but honestly…what would you have said?"

And Electra remembered realizing he was right. He normally was right. She would not have understood. She was glad he didn't tell her. And though she, and all the other kittens of the tribe, had been warned against magical cats and their powers of trickery, she found it in her heart to forgive him.

A few days after the Jellicle Ball, Mistoffelees, not Quaxo, was inducted into the Jellicle Tribe. He was accepted by them all, and for a month, things seemed perfect…

…but Electra had the strangest notion that things were about to change drastically for the worse, and once again, she found herself once again not knowing what to feel.

*~*

It had been one short month since the Jellicle Ball, and seven long months since the time when he and his sister had first arrived at the Junkyard. As the two of them got to know the Jellicles, they also pretended to get to know each other. As the story went, they met once when they were young. They did not get along and never wanted to speak to each other again. At least, that's how his story went. He had thought that his obnoxious sister agreed to play along with his story. But apparently not – she went ahead and told all the Jellicles that he was her brother, causing him to look like an idiot as he pretended that she was his old enemy. Luckily he had managed to get himself out of that scrape mostly by laughing it off and telling all the Jellicles it was a little joke he and his sister had planned. 

But then he realized his sister's jokes were no longer jokes…something was happening to her. He could feel it. He heard her voice inside his head, whispering things... he could hear her thoughts, her dark thoughts that never seemed to end.

"I know…" he remembered saying to her one day. "I know what you whisper to the darkness when you think you are alone, and I don't like it. You disgrace our name, you disgrace the name of our mother, and I won't have it. You are going mad Cassandra, mad! Turn away from the dark now, or cut the ties you have to our family!"

She cackled. She didn't laugh, she cackled. It made a chill run down his spine.

"I cannot turn away from the dark, now, Mistoffelees," she said in but a whisper. "It is in my blood. It is in your blood, too, and the time will come when the darkness will overtake you too. You can do nothing about it, Mistoffelees. Do not try. It is better to be with the dark. The night will soon overtake the day. It is only a matter of time. The sun cannot shine forever!"

"You can gather all the darkness in the world in one room, yet the light of one small candle will extinguish it all," he had shouted before leaving Cassandra, who knew in her heart he was right, yet would never admit it.

And so Mistoffelees began his close watch upon his sister, all while being very careful not to give the Jellicles even the slightest hint that he was a magical cat. He and his sister had been kicked out of several other tribes of cats simply for the fact that they had magical powers. Most magical cats were evil, and so everyone became terribly afraid of them. It was a horrible stereotype, but deep down inside, Mistoffelees couldn't blame them. It was a well-known fact that Macavity only had magical cats as his henchmen, and since there were so few of them, everyone became suspicious. And even if most of the evil cats weren't magical, it's hard to trust someone who could bring you so much bad luck. So they made up excuses, usually that the tribe was too full or something of the sort, and threw them out.

Maybe that was the reason most magical cats turned evil: they were tired of being pushed around when they had the power to rule. 

But yet, for six months, Cassandra showed no signs of any evil.

She lived her life as a normal cat, not using her magical powers for anything. She went about her day as a normal Jellicle, she just didn't speak to Mistoffelees again. There was nothing abnormal about anything she did.

Nothing, until about a month ago.

He realized early on that she was planning something. He still did not know precisely what it was. All he knew was that suddenly Munkustrap was acting very distant, Demeter wouldn't stop crying, and Cassandra walked around everywhere with a smirk on her face.

"You can gather all the darkness in the world in one room, yet the light of one small candle will extinguish it all…"

Right now, the problems seemed small, at least to him. But nothing Cassandra ever did was small, and he knew she would strike not only him, but all the Jellicles. _She knows that I will oppose her, so she will strike soon, when the Jellicles aren't too keen on trusting me…_

To tell the truth, Mistoffelees didn't really understand why some of the Jellicles were fearful of him. Sure, he was a magical cat, but hadn't he saved them from Macavity? Hadn't he brought back their leader? Sure, he had lied to them for six months, but honestly, who could blame him? Wouldn't he have been shunned if he hadn't?

Maybe my problem is that I think too logically, thought Mistoffelees. Maybe if I acted more than I thought, I wouldn't think the fact that everyone acts faster than they think so frustrating. Does that make sense? Maybe I just have way to much time to think. Maybe if I acted more, when I did have time to think, I would be so used to acting that I would act faster than I think, and then I wouldn't think that everyone else acting that way is wrong.

…or maybe my problem is that I actually think about these types of things.

But, regardless of what my problem is, will I be able to stop her? Will anyone help me? Will anyone believe me?

Will one candle be enough to bring light to the darkest corners? To make things the way they were?

Only time will tell.

*~*

Demeter broke into a run. She had to get to Cassandra's box, she had to know what was going on, she had to find out. Munkustrap was there. Munkustrap! She had to know what was going on.

"Demeter, stop!" cried the voice of her best friend behind her, but Demeter did not listen. She didn't care what Bombalurina said anymore, it didn't matter, she didn't understand, she had to know…

She felt Bombalurina's arm grab her and stop her from going any farther. She tried to fight back, but the red queen was stronger and larger. "Demeter!" cried Bombalurina again, but Demeter was not listening. She was doing anything she could to break free of Bombalurina's grasp.

"Demeter!" cried a voice, but it was not Bombalurina. The voice made both Bombalurina and Demeter freeze and look up with awe.

"Munkustrap!" shouted Demeter. She stood up so fast she knocked Bombalurina to the ground. She rushed over to her mate and gave him a hug, but he did not return it. There was a solemn expression on his face.

"Munkustrap, what's wrong?" asked Demeter, looking up at him peculiarly. He sighed and gazed back down at her, then began to talk in an almost monotone-like voice.

"Demeter, I'm sorry, but I cannot be your mate anymore. I do not love you. I love another. I love Cassandra. She will love me in return as you never could. She will help me, guide me, be there for me. I am sorry. You must understand. Goodbye."

But he did not leave. Instead he just stood there, staring ahead at nothing in particular, blinking every now and then. Demeter let out a great sobbing moan and slid to the ground by his ankles, wailing furiously. Munkustrap did nothing.

Bombalurina could not move. The anger surging inside of her was so great she wanted to get up and hurt Munkustrap as bad as he had hurt Demeter, but she could not move a muscle.

"I must go now," said Munkustrap quietly.

"Wait," said Bombalurina suddenly. "Munkustrap: September 23rd – what does it mean to you?"

Munkustrap blinked. "That date means nothing to me. Why should it?" With that, he turned and walked away, and Demeter wailed harder.

"That was our anniversary…" mumbled Demeter after a long pause.

"I know," said Bombalurina solemnly.

"I can't believe he said it meant nothing to him…"

"That's not like Munkustrap at all."

"I know…"

Another pause. "It's like Cassandra's got control over him…" mumbled Demeter, almost incoherently. "Like magic… horrible, horrible magic…"

Bombalurina all of a sudden stood up. "Maybe someone does," she said forcefully.

"Wh…what?" mumbled Demeter, who was still a weeping puddle on the ground.

"I said maybe someone does have control over him. Someone close to Cassandra. Someone close to Cassandra with the ability to do magic."

"What are you saying?" asked Demeter, straightening up a bit.

"I'm saying MISTOFFELEES! MISTOFFELEES, WHERE ARE YOU?"

*~*

Author's Notes: You guys have no idea how much fun that was to write! "MEANIE!" Quaxo, Quaky Quaxo! Wee! It was great! I'm sorry this took so long, but Chapter Three will probably take longer due to complications in Real Life ™. More Mistoffelees/Electra in later chapters, lots of angst-y looking back nostalgic type things, and some good old fashioned violence (but not too much!) Trickery, deception, suspicion, betrayal, jealousy… makes you tremble with anticipation for the next chapter, huh?

--jemi gr 28-june-03 (exactly one month from my last update!)


	3. Shadows

****

Chapter Three: Shadows

Demeter leapt to her feet. She did not know quite what to think of this. Sure, Munkustrap's actions were abnormal, quite possibly magical, but could it really be the small, innocent-looking Mistoffelees behind it all? He was just barely an adult cat! And besides, hadn't he saved Old Deuteronomy from Macavity?

Demeter didn't say any of this out loud, but Bombalurina could tell what her best friend was thinking just by the look on her face. "I know," she said. "It seems unlikely, but yet, at the same time, it seems so possible. I mean, seriously," she continued. "If he wasn't bad, why did he pretend to be someone else for so long? Why did he hide his powers?"

"Maybe he didn't want to be judged and labeled, like you are doing to him right now," said Demeter hotly. She wasn't sure why she was standing up for the magician; he _had _deceived the whole tribe for six months. But yet, she knew, somehow, that he was innocent. She couldn't explain it, but inside of her she knew.

"Suppose he's on our side," began Bombalurina.

"He is," interrupted Demeter forcefully.

"Alright, so he is on our side," said Bombalurina in a way that made Demeter think she really wasn't convinced that the statement she just made was true. "And he didn't tell us he was a magical cat because he didn't want us all to think he was on the other side. That sorta makes sense, I suppose."

"Yeah." 

"But if he was on our side, why didn't he reveal himself earlier? Everlasting Cat knows we've had thousands of problems that could have been solved so much easier by a magical cat. Where was he when Macavity attacked you and Munkustrap, one month ago at the Jellicle Ball?"

Demeter didn't know what to say to this. Bombalurina was right: Mistoffelees hadn't used his magical powers for anything except to bring back Old Deuteronomy. He wasn't even in sight when Macavity attacked them. Couldn't he just have shot some lightning bolts at him and killed the stupid cat? That would save them a whole lot of trouble. But he was no where to be found.

And even before the Jellicle Ball, there had been tons of problems that Mistoffelees could have helped to solve. If he really was on their side, why didn't he help heal Jemima when she got that nasty scratch from a Pollicle? Why didn't he use his powers to tell them where Etcetera was that time she got lost in the woods? Why didn't he magically lift the tire off of Jellylorum's tail when she got stuck a few months ago? Why?

"There has to be an answer," said Demeter, though she didn't sound too sure.

"Well, we can find out now," said Bombalurina as Mr. Mistoffelees came hurrying over, looking alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, looking alarmed.

"We need to talk to you," said Bomba simply. "Follow me, and if you even try to run away, I'll hurt you."

"Bomba!" hissed Demeter.

"Well, it's the truth!" exclaimed her best friend. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Don't blow this out of proportion, Bomba," warned Demeter.

"Blow it out of proportion? _Blow it out of proportion? DOES IT BOTHER YOU AT ALL THAT YOUR HUSBAND LEFT YOU FOR A QUEEN HALF HIS AGE?" _screamed Bombalurina at the top of her lungs. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"Yes it bothers me!" said Demeter, choking back sobs.

"Demeter… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I know you're upset… oh, Demi, please don't cry…"

"Don't cry?" murmured Demeter. "Of course I'm going to… going to… cry… you don't understand, Bomba…"

"Well explain!"

"This will never happen to you… every male adores you… oh, Bomba…"

Neither one of the two best friends noticed Mistoffelees listening very carefully to their conversation.

"What do you mean? Not everyone adores me… look at Rum Tum Tugger! How many times have I tried to get him to pay attention to me? He still ignores me and pushes me away."

"But he still likes you," said Demeter in-between sobs. "He still thinks you are attractive. Maybe that's it, maybe I'm just not attractive enough."

"Oh, Demeter, don't be silly!" said Bomba. "And besides, I often wish I wasn't so… attractive. It makes it hard to be in a serious relationship. Nobody takes you seriously. I would do anything just to have one person love me, really truly love me, and not my looks."

Demeter cried harder, and after a long pause where the only sound was her tears she said, "But I don't get it? What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know," said Bombalurina. "Munkustrap isn't an idiot. He wouldn't have done this. He wouldn't have fallen for… _her._"

"Who?" said Mistoffelees suddenly, alerting the two females of his presence and causing Bombalurina to glower with anger.

"Oh, I think you know very well who," she said angrily, walking slowly towards the magician, towering above him.

Mistoffelees very much wanted to say "If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," but he had enough sense to know that that might not be the wisest choice of words. Instead, he merely whispered "No, I don't," in a voice he hoped didn't sound sarcastic.

Bombalurina growled with frustration. Why was he being so difficult? "Your sister," she hissed.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Wh…what? My sister? _Cassandra?"_

"Don't be stupid, you heard me! Munkustrap has left Demeter for Cassandra, _your sister, _and I know – _we _know you had something to do with this!" roared Bombalurina. "This did not happen of its own accord. It was obviously…" she paused, and lowered her voice, "magical."

Mistoffelees cautiously wet his parched lips and tried to think of a response to this. His sister had obviously put a spell on Munkustrap that allowed her to control his thoughts and feelings…but why? Surely not just to make Mistoffelees look bad and Demeter miserable. _I wonder what spell she used. I hope it isn't permanent, I hope I'll be able to undo it…_

"When did this… come about?" he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. He had never seen Bombalurina this angry, and he certainly didn't want to see her any angrier.

"Just today," said Bombalurina stubbornly, but Demeter shook her head.

"No," she murmured miserably. "He hadn't spoken to me before today…"

"How long?" asked Mistoffelees urgently. "How long hadn't he spoken to you?"

"Two days' time," said Demeter quietly. "Two days."

"Was he speaking to anyone else?"

"No, not really," said Demeter. "He was acting very distant, not really talking to anyone, spending long periods of time by himself in the dark…"

Mistoffelees thought quickly. If Cassandra had used the spell he was thinking of – which it sounded like she had – they didn't have much time. _Let's see… _he thought. _If that spell – what was it called again? If that spell starts working two days after being used, then that's four days, today makes five, which means she gained total control of him last night at midnight, which means by midnight tonight the spell will be permanent – _

He glanced up at the sun, which had started its afternoon descent. He guessed it to be around 6:00, which meant they had exactly six hours to get Munkustrap back before he Cassandra's forever. _This really ruins my night_ was his last thought before he took off at a run towards Cassandra's box.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!" screamed Bombalurina behind him. He heard her take off behind him, and soon she caught up to him, running at his side. "Where are you going? STOP!"

"I can't!" huffed Mistoffelees in between gasping breaths. "No time – can't explain now – tell you everything later." He slowed to a halt as he reached Cassandra's box. It was a big box. Refrigerator box, or something of the sort – but he had no time to think about that now.

Demeter caught up to the two. Mistoffelees was crouched on the ground with his ear by Cassandra's box, listening to find out if anyone was inside. Bombalurina was standing, glaring down at the magician with a skeptical look on her face.

"No one's in there," he whispered frantically, raising his eyes to look at the two queens.

"Good," said Bombalurina. "Now can you please explain what's going on here?"

"No, that's not good!" muttered Mistoffelees. "They could be anywhere! Cassandra probably figured this would happen, she probably planned it this way, she knew that Bombalurina and Demeter would automatically suspect me, come and find me, then I would come and look for her here…" 

"Let's go inside," said Bombalurina suddenly, moving towards the entrance, pulling Demeter along with her.

"NO!"

"What?" said Bombalurina, startled and somewhat offended by the sudden outburst.

"STOP!" shouted Mistoffelees. "DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

"Why?" asked Demeter frantically. Bombalurina rolled her eyes and continued walking. Mistoffelees took a deep breath and ran suddenly at the two queens, pushing them far away from Cassandra's box. 

"WHAT THE – " shouted Bombalurina.

"Quiet!" said Mistoffelees urgently, putting a paw over her mouth. Then he slowly started to tip-toe back towards Cassandra's box, muttering words to himself that Bombalurina and Demeter could not hear.

Mistoffelees inched closer to the box, and the second he touched the entrance, there was a loud ~CRACK~.

Demeter screamed, and Bombalurina gasped with fright. A big wooden box had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fallen right on top of Mistoffelees. There was a long silence. Both Demeter and her best friend had their eyes rooted to the spot where Mistoffelees had stood only a moment ago. It seemed impossible that any cat could survive something like that, even a magical cat.

Suddenly, it was as if a spell keeping the two queens rooted the spot had broken, and they rushed over to the big wooden box and attempted to move it. It was no use. The box was big, awkward, and very heavy. Demeter slouched up against the box, and she would have started to cry if Mistoffelees hadn't appeared instantly by her side.

She looked at him, astonished. "What…you…how?" she stammered.

"I guess this is Cassandra's idea of foreshadowing, huh?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Wh…what....huh?"

"Cassandra obviously wants me dead," said Mistoffelees, as if this was the most cheerful thing in the world. Demeter, however, was not so cheerful. She leapt up and raced to Bombalurina's side, whimpering. Her best friend didn't notice, or at least didn't acknowledge her presence. Her eyes were rooted on the big wooden box.

"It's a coffin," she whispered. There was a silence, and then Bombalurina turned her eyes to Mistoffelees. "You…we could have been killed!"

"Obviously," said Mistoffelees, almost lazily. "Which is why, of course, I told you to stop moving. She knew that you two would suspect me, I would suspect her, come here, attempt to go inside, and get killed. Obviously she also figured into the equation that I would probably have enough sense to disappear before the coffin crushed me. But you two, you would be dead, and since she has the right-hand tom of the leader of the Jellicles in her control, she could make him testify against me, saying he saw me crush you with a coffin. Old Deuteronomy would of course believe him instead of me, which means I would get kicked out of the Jellicle Tribe, which is, of course, what she wants."

Bombalurina and Demeter stared blankly at the magician. So many questions were swimming around Demeter's head, and she had no idea which one to ask first. She settled on whispering, "Why?"

"Make a long story short, Cassandra is evil, and she knows with me out of the way it will be a whole lot easier to take over the Jellicle Tribe," said Mistoffelees, as if this was no big deal.

"You have to go to Old Deuteronomy," said Bombalurina, much to Demeter's surprise. "Tell him what you told us. We'll stand behind you."

Mistoffelees raised his eyebrows. _"You'll _stand behind me?"

"Well, you did save our lives," said Bombalurina, looking at the ground.

Mistoffelees smiled. "I would go to Old Deuteronomy, but I can't. Your word isn't going to stand up against Munkustrap's. And besides, we don't have enough time. If we want to save Munkustrap, we have to hurry, because by midnight tonight the spell will be permanent."

At this, Demeter let out a slight wail. Bombalurina put a comforting arm around her best friend. "Where is Cassandra?" asked Bombalurina.

"Don't worry, I know," said Mistoffelees. "Well, I have a very good feeling."

Bombalurina nodded. "What's she doing to Munkustrap anyway?"

"Basically, she placed herself inside him so she control his thoughts… make him do as she wants…"

"Why?"

"Various reasons."

"Such as?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "How am I supposed to know?"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"Any other questions?" he asked jokingly.

"I have one," said Demeter, almost timidly. "If you disappeared before the coff- box crushed you, how did you get the cut on your shoulder? Assuming you disappeared."

"I did," said Mistoffelees, and with a small smile added, "But, I reappeared in the Sahara Desert and got attacked by an angry camel." When he saw the look on the two queen's faces he added, "I'm serious!"

"Can we go?" asked Bombalurina.

"Yes," said Mistoffelees. "Time's running out. You're right."

"What about the coffin?" asked Demeter.

"What about it?" asked Mistoffelees. It was just then that both Demeter and Bombalurina realized that the coffin simply wasn't there. Neither one of them knew when it had gone; they just knew that it was gone. Bombalurina shot the magician a puzzled look, but all he did was raise his eyebrows.

"Come on, let's go, we don't have much time," said Mistoffelees, suddenly bounding off. Bombalurina and Demeter quickly followed.

"So I was wrong about him," said Bombalurina to Demeter after they had been running behind the magician for a few minutes.

"Bombalurina, admitting she was wrong," mused Demeter. "This has to be a first."

"Oh, it most definitely is," said Bombalurina, almost laughing. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Deal," said Demeter. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Reverse the spell, I suppose."

"Do you think he'll be able to?"

"If he can almost be crushed by a coffin and then come out smiling about it, and if he can talk about getting kicked out of the Jellicle Tribe as if it was no big thing, then I'd say this shouldn't be a problem."

Demeter smiled outwardly, but inwardly she realized what Bombalurina didn't: Mistoffelees was putting on an act, hoping they wouldn't get worried if he didn't seem worried. She had used the same act many, many times. Demeter could tell simply by the look on the magician's face that he was seeing the same shadows and darkness she was, and wondering if there was any hope of light again.

*~*

Author's Notes: Weeee! I'm on a role! This chapter was so much shorter than I intended, but I decided to split the chapter in half because I thought it would be too much for my dear sweet readers. By the way, I forgot to mention in my last chapter how incredibly THRILLED I was to get TWO WHOLE REVIEWS! And GOOD ONES! YAY! And now I have three! This really makes my day, I'm telling you. It's fantastic. I never realized how important reviews were before I started writing this, so I went back and starting writing reviews for the stories I've read but not reviewed. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so… you know what to do ;)

--jemi gr 01-july-03


	4. Reach Into Your Mind

Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you… the longest chapter yet! Yay! While Chapters 1, 2, and 3 averaged to be about 7 ½ - 8 pages, Chapter Four is a whopping 10 pages, and 3,729 words! (Not including the author's notes.) Speaking of author's notes, I'd like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers… **THANK YOU!**

****

JestaAriadne ~ Don't worry! There's a method to Cassandra's madness, and I've actually changed it about five times so far. You'll discover the one I finally settled on in Chapter Five. J 

****

Presto ~ I've read almost all of your fanfics and loved them dearly, so getting a positive review from you was like… well, I don't know exactly what it was like, but I know it was really, really, really cool. Thank you!

****

Mercedes Aria ~ I am my own worst critic, it seems! It's difficult not to be hard on my writing skills because I've never shared a story of this size with anyone else, and I wasn't sure what people would think of it. After reading a few fanfics here, my self-confidence kind of went blah, since there are so many fantastic ones out there. I never thought mine would measure up! Thank you for your review.

****

Jessie ~ Tweezers ahoy! Mwahaha! As much as I argue that Mistoffelees is well, you know, strange and weird and such, he really is incredibly fun to write! You are Electra in this story, enjoy it girl, because Crystal might have to dump the new professor because of his eyebrow dandruff.

…and now, on to Chapter Four!

****

Chapter Four: Reach Into Your Mind

Demeter was just thinking she was getting mighty tired of running, and beginning to wonder when Mistoffelees was going to stop, when suddenly, Mistoffelees did stop, and the two queens following nearly tripped over him.

"Are we there?" asked Bombalurina anxiously.

"Yes. Shhhh," whispered Mistoffelees.

"Where are they?" asked Bombalurina.

"Shhh!" said Mistoffelees again. "They're probably over there, in that barn."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Bombalurina.

"SHHHH!" said Mistoffelees, obviously quite annoyed. "Keep your tail on! I'll go check it out in a minute."

"Don't you mean we'll go?" said Bombalurina.

"Shhh, and NO I don't mean _we'll _go," said Mistoffelees. "Remember the coffin?"

Demeter let out a loud sob. "Do you think you'll be… be able to… to… save him?" she sputtered.

Mistoffelees sighed. To tell the truth, he was quite unsure of his capability to save Munkustrap. It was a powerful spell, and Cassandra was a powerful cat – much more powerful than him. It might take him hours to summon the energy and power to perform such a complicated counter-spell – hours they didn't have. But of course he wasn't going to tell all this to Demeter. Instead he merely said, in his best confident voice, "Most likely," with a comforting smile to match. Then, without another glance back at the two queens, he swiftly glided up a small hill to the barn.

He could hear something moving inside. It wouldn't be a horse, no, he knew for a fact that this entire property was abandoned. There was a window into the barn that would allow him a nice view of the going-ons inside, but it was too high up for him to see through, or even to jump up on. He decided quickly to climb a nearby tree and try to see through the window.

He had reached a nice branch far from the ground that allowed him a view of almost the whole barn from the window. He glanced down, but there was nothing in the barn, nothing at all. He sighed and scratched his ear. _What was it that I heard, then? It was coming from the barn, I'm positive._

__

I suppose I could go inside the barn and have a look around, but that would be walking into a trap, and I'd never get out of there alive. Cassandra's powerful and Munkustrap isn't exactly a wimp.

I don't really have much of a choice, though, now do I…

Then it happened. It felt as if his brain had suddenly frozen over. He had a horrible headache, thumping, thumping. He got incredibly dizzy and suddenly had visions of himself falling uncontrollably from the tree, falling, falling, never stopping, falling into eternal darkness…

"Ah, Mistoffelees, you do have a choice," said a voice behind him. The tuxedo cat suddenly regained control of his senses and whipped around to see his sister, sitting pleasantly on the same tree branch as he was.

"Cassandra," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't speak of me like I am a foul Pollicle!" said Cassandra. "What would mother say?"

__

Who cares? he thought bitterly.

"Who cares?" said Cassandra in a fake astonished tone. "Why, that's a little harsh, don't you think, Mistoffelees? Or do you still go by Quaxo?"

"It's Mistoffelees," said the magician through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's good, at least you're not disrespecting dear old Mum down there," said Cassandra, motioning with her tail towards the stone on the ground that marked their mother's grave. "I'm sure she would have been ever so disappointed if she learned you went into hiding…"

__

And I'm sure she'd be real proud to learn you're trying to take over the Jellicles.

"I'm sure she would," said Cassandra. Mistoffelees looked up at her in surprise. "Yes, that's right, I did read your thoughts," said Cassandra, almost laughing. "You really mustn't make it so easy for me, it's taking away all the fun… you could have at least put up some struggle as I forced my way into your mind… instead, you just let me in like the weakling you are…the runt…"

Mistoffelees frantically tried to remember everything he could about protecting from those who could reach into thoughts. Clear your mind… and slowly build up the defenses… distract the one who is reaching…

Acting on impulse, Mistoffelees reached out and scratched his sister as hard as he possibly could on the face. She screeched at the painful, unexpected assault and attempted to get the blood out of her eyes. During this long diversion, Mistoffelees jumped off the tree branch onto the windowsill, and down from the windowsill into a bale of hay. He could feel her reaching into him, trying to stop him from doing the very thing he was attempting to do. With all his might he began building walls in his mind, walls to shut her out…

It was anything but easy. He could hear her screaming at him inside his head, he could hear her voice. She was breaking through all the defenses, soon there would be no way to protect himself and he'd be open and vulnerable, with no hope of escape…with one final cry he used all the energy he could summon at the moment and pushed her away. He could hear her outside give a long moan and fall off the tree. His mind was his own again.

__

Now, she's going to come in here, and I'm obviously too weak to use magic. I'm probably too weak to do much of anything, but no matter, I have to find Munkustrap and get out of here as soon as possible, before she weakens me any more and I can't do the counter…

There was a sudden cry from behind as Cassandra leapt onto her brother's back, sinking her claws deep inside his flesh. He wheeled around, not noticing the sharp pain or the blood – his blood – splashing everything around them. He grabbed Cassandra's arm and pinned it behind her back. "Where's Munkustrap?" he demanded.

"I'll never tell," breathed Cassandra.

Mistoffelees jerked her arm upward, and she howled with pain. "Tell me!" he cried.

"You can hurt me as long as you feel necessary," said Cassandra. "As long as you don't kill me (which you won't), I can heal myself. I only have to endure a few more hours and Munkustrap is mine… all mine…"

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" he shouted angrily.

"Because it was _her _last wish," said Cassandra smugly. "Don't you remember?"

Oh, of course he remembered… how could he ever forget…

*~*

"Mistoffelees…" said the queen weakly.

"I'm here," he said, choking back his tears.

"Mistoffelees, I'm going now… going up to join Mum and Pop with the Everlasting Cat…"

"No!" he said.

"Mistoffelees, you need to listen to me, alright?" she said.

He nodded.

"Mistoffelees, you have the power to do anything you desire… but don't let that get to your head. The night may make the world so dark it seems like there will never be another day again, but the sun will shine tomorrow, and all the darkness will be gone for another day… Mistoffelees… whatever you do, remember this: you can gather all the darkness in the world in one room, and the light of one small candle will extinguish it all. I believe in you, Mistoffelees. Make me proud."

He nodded again, though he was not quite sure she could see him, and though he was not quite sure exactly what she was saying.

"But, before I go, Mistoffelees, promise me one thing…"

"Anything," he breathed.

"Promise me, that, no matter what happens, you will not kill Cassandra."

It was an odd request, but Mistoffelees nodded. Back then, he had no reason for killing his sister.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Make me proud, Mistoffelees, make me proud… I'll be watching you…"

The young kitten nearly choked as his dear, beloved older sister and best friend took her final breath and closed her eyes for the last time…

*~*

"Aletta," whispered Mistoffelees.

"Yes, dear old Aletta," said Cassandra. "Such a sweet cat, what a shame she had to go off and die like that, leaving us two alone… though, now I think her death has its advantages."

"She'd have wanted me to kill you if she knew you'd end up like this!" he spat.

"Are you ever so sure about that, Mistoffelees? Because you know, Aletta could see things others can't… she knew things… she knew about Macavity… that's why she ended up dead… the fool… the stupid, raving fool…"

"Don't talk about her like that!" cried Mistoffelees, accidentally letting go of his sister's arm in his rage. She took her opportunity and pounced on him, pinning him underneath. The tuxedo instantly realized his stupidity; that was, of course, exactly what Cassandra had wanted to happen. He cursed under his breath as Cassandra scratched his face and blood squirted everywhere.

__

I've got to get out of here, and I have to find some way to take both Cassandra and Munkustrap with me, he thought. _We're running out of time. _He cursed again when he realized that before walking blindly into Cassandra's trap he should have sent Bombalurina and Demeter back to the Junkyard for help… oh well, it was too late now… he didn't want to scream for help and get the two queens involved… no, he'd have to do this on his own.

He lifted his paw in an attempt to snap his fingers and end up anywhere except under Cassandra or in the Sahara Desert with an angry camel, but Cassandra was too quick. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and slashed his paw with the other, and then quickly did the same to his other paw. He cried out in agony, and for a moment, white-hot pain was all he could feel and all he could see… but then suddenly, he saw something else…

Gathering all the strength he had left, the tiny magician scratched Cassandra again in the face, and then quickly leapt out of her grasp and onto the high windowsill. From the windowsill he leaped towards the ceiling and just managed to grab onto a board that was coming off of the roof, and was partially falling inwards. He struggled and pulled himself up on the board, which did absolutely nothing.

Cursing to himself, Mistoffelees wished vainly he was one pound heavier.

Summoning up all the courage he could muster, the tuxedo cat leapt up into the air, and fell back down upon the falling apart board. It promptly snapped in half, sending both him and the board tumbling downwards, trapping a now unconscious Cassandra underneath.

Sighing to himself, and ignoring the fact that he was badly injured and bleeding heavily, Mistoffelees got up and began to search for Munkustrap.

He didn't have to look long. The grey tabby was tied up inside one of the horse's stalls, and in spite of himself, Mistoffelees smiled at his own cleverness. Cassandra couldn't control Munkustrap when she was unconscious, so the grey tom was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

Seeing as there was no way he could haul an unconscious body and a body with no control in it all the way back to the Junkyard, Mistoffelees decided he had to use his magic, against his Better Judgment (which was currently screaming at him in a voice that sounded remarkably like Jennyanydots.) He lifted the two bodies up into the air, and started to trek wearily out of the barn, the numbness in his back starting to turn into terrible pain.

By this time, Demeter and Bombalurina had basically worried themselves to pieces. Demeter had very much wanted to go see if they could help severa;, but Bombalurina insisted that it wasn't safe. At one point they had heard a sharp cry of pain, and Demeter practically burst into tears with anxiety and worry. Bombalurina wanted so very much to comfort her, but what could she say? The red queen highly doubted Mistoffelees would get out of there in one piece, let alone be able to save Munkustrap.

"Oh Everlasting Cat…" gasped Bombalurina.

Two unconscious bodies suddenly came floating out of the direction of the barn. Bombalurina looked up to see Cassandra and Munkustrap, magically suspended in the air. She was so preoccupied with the floating cats that she didn't notice the small black magician swagger out behind them until Demeter grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his side.

He looked awful. He was covered in blood that was still dripping steadily from deep cuts on his back, his face, and his paws. Bombalurina stared at him, wide-eyed: could this be the very same cat who, just about an hour ago, was talking cheerfully about nearly getting killed by a falling coffin?

"Ah," he said vaguely. "I think I've won." His voice was so empty, so hollow, that it almost scared Bombalurina. However, she was more terrified of the steadily bleeding cuts coming from the magician's back.

"We have to get you back to the Junkyard," she said, "before you bleed to death!"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Let's go, we're wasting precious time." He glanced over his shoulder at the setting sun, and estimated the time to be around 8:30. That gave him very little time to perform such a complicated counter-spell, and every minute that passed made the spell harder to complete. After closing his eyes and trying to find more energy within himself, he started off at a brisk run, the two queens at his side.

When they finally reached the Junkyard, Mistoffelees raced towards the car and lowered the two bodies down inside. "Now, it's very important that you listen to me and do everything I tell you," he told Bombalurina and Demeter seriously. "Bombalurina, go find Electra, and tell her to come to car and to bring her human's watch. Then go find Rum Tum Tugger (I'm guessing you know where he is) and tell him to get his father and bring him here. Demeter, go find me a piece of rope big enough to tie up this lump," (he kicked Cassandra) "and then go find my Better Judgment…I mean Jennyanydots."

"Please, can I stay here with Munkustrap?" asked.

"No, I need you to do this for me," he said. "I'm sorry, and I know you're upset, but you have to trust me. Alright?"

The two queens nodded, Demeter wiped away a tear, and the two promptly left the car.

"Oh my stars!" said a frantic voice behind the magician about a minute later. He had not heard Jennyanydots come in, he was busy concentrating, and he jumped about five feet into the air when she spoke. 

"Oh, it's only you," he said when he turned around and saw her face.

"Forget about me, you are going to bleed to death if we don't do something quick!" she said with wide eyes.

"There are those in worse condition than I am," he said, motioning to Munkustrap. "Will you please help me untie him? My hands don't want to work properly."

"And I should ruddy well think so!" said Jennyanydots, taking one of his paws and wringing it frantically. 

"Please! I'm fine! There are much more urgent things to deal with at the moment!" he cried. "If we don't hurry up, Munkustrap will die and it will be my entire fault!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jennyanydots, dropping his paw.

"There's no time to explain now, I'll just say that by midnight tonight, Munkustrap will be worse than dead."

Jennyanydots stared at the magician for a moment, and then began to swiftly undo the tight knots Cassandra had tied.

Electra came rushing in a moment later, carrying a watch in her left paw. "Quaxo – I mean, Mistoffelees – what's wrong? What's going on here?" She caught sight of the magician and stared at the cuts on his back. "What happened? You're going to- "

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to bleed to death if we don't do something, I've heard," said Mistoffelees. "Please, just give me the watch."

Electra handed it over. "It's 9:05," she said helpfully as she did.

"Thank you," he said, and then promptly handed the watch over to Jennyanydots. "Here, take this, and keep track of the time."

She nodded.

Demeter and Bombalurina came in together, and Demeter ran instantly to her mate's side. "Demi's got the rope, and Tugger went to go get Old Deuteronomy," said Bombalurina.

"Good," said Mistoffelees, taking the rope from Demeter and thrusting it at Electra. "Tie up Cassandra as tight as you possibly can," he instructed. Electra nodded.

"Where's my son?" said a booming voice from the front of the car.

"Old Deuteronomy!" said Jennyanydots. "He's back here, sir, right back here…"

The leader of the Jellicle cats stepped into the car from the doors at the front, closely followed by the Rum Tum Tugger. The elder of the two swooped down next to Munkustrap, and the younger was casting his gaze anywhere but his unconscious brother. 

Old Deuteronomy put a comforting arm around the sobbing Demeter, but she kept on crying. The Jellicle leader lifted his gaze to look Mistoffelees in the eye. "What happened?" he asked in his deep voice.

But Mistoffelees did not answer. Old Deuteronomy looked harder and noticed that the magician's eyes were glazed over, staring straight at him but not really seeing him at all. It gave the Jellicle leader the strange sensation that even though the small tuxedo cat was right there, he was really thousands of miles away…

Mistoffelees had taken his chance as soon as it arrived. He could do such a complicated thing as dive into Munkustrap's mind when all the attention of Electra, Jennyanydots, Bombalurina, and partially Demeter was on him. He was not that powerful, he couldn't do it with everyone watching. The moment Old Deuteronomy opened the car door all the attention turned to him, and that split-second was all the magician needed.

__

He's still in here, somewhere. That was the only hope Mistoffelees had: the knowledge that Munkustrap still had a part of his right mind in here somewhere. Cassandra had taken over most of it, as was quite plain. The only things inside Munkustrap's mind that Mistoffelees could see were brief glimpses of the memories of the things Cassandra had made the grey tom do. There were no thoughts circulating around most of his mind right now, since Cassandra was not able to give them to him.

To tell the truth, the fact that Cassandra had been rendered unconscious was the best thing that had happened to Mistoffelees all day. It would be seven hundred times easier to get Munkustrap's mind back to its rightful owner without her fighting him.

All the flickering memories from the last few days had passed Mistoffelees by, and now there was just a vast, empty space all around him. His only hope was to press onward, to try to find the small spot in this expanse that was still Munkustrap's…

He continued onward, for how long he did not know. Then, suddenly, there was a flicker all around him. It disappeared a moment later, and Mistoffelees backtracked a few small tiny steps to see if he could catch another view of it.

__

"Munkustrap…" said a voice from behind him. He turned around frantically and discovered himself in a clearing just outside the Junkyard. There was Munkustrap, and there was the Rum Tum Tugger approaching him.

__

"What?" said Munkustrap.

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Can it wait?"

"No. It's about…someone…"

"Who?"

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't flip out, alright?"

"Alright."

"It's about Quaxo…"

"What about him?"

"He's not who you think he is…"

"What do you mean?"

"He can help us… help us get father back…"

"Quaxo? What… how…?"

"He's a magical cat, Munkustrap…"

"Magical?"

"Yes, but I swear, he would never do anything against us. I think I might be able to convince him to help us, but you've got to trust him. Alright?"

"Trust him? I don't know, if he lied to us this whole time…"

"Please, you have to trust him… it's the only way... you don't want Demeter to get hurt again by Macavity, do you?"

"Well, I suppose we really don't have a choice…"

And then the clearing faded, and Mistoffelees was back in Munkustrap's mind again. The fact that he had uncovered a memory from back when Cassandra didn't have control of the tom was a good sign; it meant he was getting closer to the bit of mind that was still Munkustrap's. However, the fact that this memory was so close to the parts of the mind that were ruled by Cassandra meant only that Munkustrap had thought about this particular memory very recently, within the past four days, during a moment when Cassandra wasn't controlling him…

He had no more time to think of this, though, because suddenly, a whole stream of memories and thoughts flooded him, and he realized he had found Munkustrap.

Now he just needed to bring him back.

*~*

"What's wrong with him?" asked Electra, noticing that Old Deuteronomy was staring concernedly into the eyes of her mate.

Old Deuteronomy looked up at Electra. "He's not here."

Electra rushed over to the Jellicle leader's side, followed closely by Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. She gazed into the magician's brown eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the mischievous glint in his eyes, the friendly twinkle she loved so much, was gone. The next thing she noticed was that the friendly twinkle had been replaced with a glazed over, dull look. He stared ahead at nothing in particular, and did not more or blink. Old Deuteronomy was right: he simply was not there.

Suddenly, Mistoffelees gave out a small cry and blinked twice, still staring ahead. Cassandra stirred in the corner, and then suddenly let out a sharp wail. Electra was too busy panicking to put her paws above her ears, for Mistoffelees had fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

Cassandra stopped wailing, and all was silent.

A few moments later, the most unlikely of all the cats in the car stirred.

"What happened?" said Munkustrap groggily.

*~*

Author's Note: Wow, can it be? Did I really update that quickly? Didn't I just update yesterday? Yes, folks, I did! Wow! Go me! This chapter forced me into a severe bit of writer's block. Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter about delving into someone's mind? O_o

Well, anyway, it was fun.

--jemi gr 02-july-03


	5. In the Nest

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Jessie. Today, July 4th , is her birthday. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSIE!** I named this chapter after one of her couplets. It goes like this: 'I'm in my nest of hopes and dreams, and all I hear are people's screams.' So, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you Chapter Five: In the Nest.

****

Chapter Five: In the Nest

He was wandering down a very long hallway, only, he was not himself. Well, he appeared the same, except that his fur, which was usually a sleek black (except for the white spot on his chest, of course, but sleek black and white didn't sound as pleasant to his half-conscious mind as sleek black), and he was told somehow glistened when he walked (he didn't believe this), was now dull. How he knew this, he wasn't sure, because he couldn't see himself wondering down the long hallway, but he knew inside of him that this was true and he had to believe himself. I mean, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?

Had he been fully conscious, he would have realized that his thoughts made no sense. However, he was unconscious, and walking down a long hallway that seemed to have no end.

__

Where am I? he whispered. _What's happening? What's going on?_

Suddenly, there was a bright light all around him, but he couldn't shut his eyes, or move his paws up to shield them. Then as quickly as it started, the light disappeared, and in its place was the end of the hallway, and a door.

He didn't think he should open it, but suddenly he found his paw on the doorknob and the doorknob starting to turn. The door creaked open.

More light. He still could not close his eyes or move his hands. Then the light faded out, and then there was nothing.

But yet there was clearly something.

There was a hand reaching out from the darkness. It was a familiar hand – pure white, with one black finger, and it was slender and graceful. It beckoned to him, using his third name. He reached out to touch it, and the second he did, there was a light again. But this time, the light didn't stop, and he had no desire to shield his eyes from it. It was pleasant, actually, this light – it felt warm and comforting and seemed to whisper words of consolation to him.

Then suddenly he realized that the light was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear what it was saying. He recognized the voice, though; it was a dear beloved voice he hadn't heard for so long. It was the voice that belonged to the same cat who owned the graceful white paw with the black finger – his Aletta. Her voice got louder and clearer. He could make out his third name slipped in every now and then, and he did not take the time to wonder how she had known it. He did not even care for what she was saying, he was so glad to hear her voice.

But then the voice stopped. It stopped so abruptly that it made him jump a little. The light, the warm comforting light was slowly fading into darkness… there was a figure, a dark figure… he was taking it away…

"Macavity!" he yelled, but as the figure's outline became less blurred he realized that it was a female. The light was almost gone now, but Aletta's voice was louder than ever… she was shouting his third name… the light was almost gone… the figure laughed evilly, a chilling laugh that almost drowned out Aletta's cries… but he could still hear her…

"Mistoffelees!" 

The sudden change from his third name to his second name startled him at first, until he suddenly realized that it was not Aletta who spoke. He then realized his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, and was surprised when he realized that he could, even though they felt heavy as lead. A familiar face swam into view.

"Electra?" he asked, feeling rather dizzy. He attempted to sit up, but found it way too difficult to accomplish.

"Oh, thank the Everlasting Cat, you're awake!" she said, sounding as if a miracle had just occurred.

"Was I asleep?"

"Unconscious, actually. You fainted, back in the car. Do you remember?"

"I fainted?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, Old Deuteronomy reckons whatever you were trying to do was too much strain for you, and of course the fact that you lost a whole lot of blood didn't help much…"

He then noticed that both his paws and his back had been wrapped with soft green towels. When he licked his lips, he was pleased to discover he did not taste blood.

"…and no one thought you were going to make it, seriously, you were incredibly weak. Everyone is going to be so pleased, the last few hours people have started to talk in hushed voices around you, as if you were on your deathbed… of course, a few hours ago, we thought you might be…"

How had he gotten those cuts? He tried to think back, but found thinking hurt his head to much. What was he trying to do that had caused him to faint?

"And the Rum Tum Tugger came in here practically in tears, seriously, I can't wait to Etcetera," droned on Electra. "And Demeter felt so guilty, even though she really had nothing to do with it…"

Demeter! He knew that name. Demeter. She cried a lot, he remembered. She was always frightened of Macavity, poor dear, it's a good thing she had Munkustrap-

Munkustrap!

"Munkustrap!" he said out loud.

Electra turned around, thinking Mistoffelees had seen the grey tom enter the room, but she shook her head when she saw no one. "No, Misto, he's not there," she said cheerfully. "So, anyway, Victoria was crying her eyes out when we told her, I think she always fancied you, but was scared to tell you… and boy am I glad she never did," she added as an afterthought, looking fondly at the magician.

"Munkustrap!" said Mistoffelees again.

Electra turned around. "No, he's still not there," she said. "But I'm sure he'll be around later, he was ever so grateful you saved him, he felt terribly guilty that you suffered so much on his account…"

"You mean he's all right then?"

"Yes, of course he's all right!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I couldn't remember!"

"Oh." Electra paused for a second, and suddenly she seemed to realize what an incredible thing the tuxedo cat had done. "What… what was going on… in the car? When you were trying to save Munkustrap? What did you do? Your eyes were so hollow… it scared me…"

Mistoffelees looked away. He didn't want to relive it, not so soon.

"That's alright, if you don't want to talk about it," said Electra in a voice that suggested to the magician that she was trying to put his best interests instead of her desires but really wasn't happy about it. "I understand."

__

No, you don't understand! he wanted to shout. _You can never understand! You can never understand me; you can never understand what I went through! Stop trying! You aren't like me, and never will be!_

Then he grew angry at himself for thinking such horrible things. _So are you mad at her now because she isn't like you? Because she doesn't have the magical powers you've wished so many times you didn't have? Is that fair?_

I'm not mad at her because of that.

Then why?

I'm mad because… because…

Because you're sick and tired of being misunderstood…?

"Mistoffelees?" Electra's concerned voice drew him out of his eternal debate. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, not looking at her.

"Well, you don't have to tell me what happened, but be prepared to tell Old Deuteronomy. I'm sure he'll want to know. And since you have the best idea of everything that's going on with Cassandra, Old D. will probably make you tell everything so he knows what the best way to punish her is."

There was silence for a moment. "So you know about Cassandra, huh?" said Mistoffelees.

"Yeah. Munkustrap remembered everything she made him do and say, and boy, should have seen the look on Old D.'s face. Jennyanydots told me when Munkustrap and Tugger were young he used to be very protective of them, because, you know, their brother died in that car accident, and once Deuteronomy even scratched Jenny because she gave Munkustrap more sweets than he thought was appropriate for a kitten to have in one day. Jennyanydots really is a sweet old cat, isn't she? Well, most of the time, anyways. When she isn't telling me to mind my own business and keep my nose out from where it doesn't belong."

Mistoffelees nodded to show he was listening, even though he wasn't.

"And then Bombalurina and Demeter told him everything you had told them, though they were very confused about some parts and couldn't answer most of Deuteronomy's questions. That's why we've all been so anxious to have you wake up, because we all want desperately to know what really happened. 'Curiosity is a curse,' says Jennyanydots, but even she wants to know."

"So you didn't want me to wake up because you were worried about me, you just wanted to hear my side of the story," said Mistoffelees grumpily. He knew he was being over-dramatic, and he didn't care.

Electra hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't be silly, and don't be a grouch either. These last two days have been pure hell for me, but don't tell Jennyanydots I said that," she said with cheeky grin. The magician forced a small smile.

"I do wish someone would hurry up and come," said Electra. "I want to spread the good news of your revival, but I don't want to leave you alone… it's ironic, isn't it? When I wish I could have some time by myself, more people come to visit… and the second I wish people would come it's as quiet as a July afternoon!"

"Go ahead and go, I'll be fine," said Mistoffelees.

"Are you sure?" asked Electra anxiously. "I don't want something bad to happen while I'm gone."

"It won't," he said. "Trust me."

Electra bit her lip, and thought this over for a moment or two. "Alright, I'll just go right next door and tell Jenny and Skimple to spread the word. And then I'll be right back. I promise."

With that, she bounded out the door before Mistoffelees had a chance to respond.

She was only gone for a couple seconds when someone else entered the room. "Hello? Electra? Hello?"

It was Demeter, and Mistoffelees could tell by the sound of it that Munkustrap was with her. "I wonder where she is," said Demeter. "It's not like her just to get up and leave…"

"She probably just went to alert her humans that she isn't dead," said Munkustrap. "Poor Electra hasn't been home for two days; those people are probably worried sick…"

"I bet you're right," said Demeter, and Mistoffelees could hear the admiration in her voice. He smiled. Demeter and Munkustrap really were the perfect couple. It made him insanely jealous that what he and Electra worked so hard for came so easily to others…

__

Did I just think that?

Yes.

How do you know what I just thought?

I am you.

What does this mean, then, me? That Electra and I aren't the perfect couple?

What do I look like, the Everlasting Cat? How on earth should I know?

Well you've always had the answer before… always the very answer that I don't want to hear, but ends up being correct anyways…

So you want me to say that you and Electra aren't the perfect couple?

Did I say that?

You didn't need to.

Oh, what do you know, anyways?

Apparently more than you, I'm not the one having arguments with myself.

"Mistoffelees!" shouted a voice suddenly. "Why, Munkustrap, Demeter, you got here quickly! What did you do, teleport over?" The voice chuckled merrily. "Though, I suppose I would have gone quickly too, it's such fabulous news, Skimple was about to lose hope, too, the little pessimist, but I knew that Misto wouldn't let us down…"

"Whoa, slow down," said Munkustrap. "Not to be rude, Jenny, but _what _is so fabulous?

Mistoffelees suddenly felt a pair of piercing eyes upon him that could only belong to Jennyanydots. "You mean you don't know?" she said, not taking her piercing eyes off the magician.

"Know _what_?" said Munkustrap.

"He woke up, just a few minutes ago!" said Jennyanydots. "Electra was just over at my house in a frenzy of excitement!"

Mistoffelees heard the sound of three cats rushing over to him. He sighed. He didn't want to face anyone now. Not yet. He wasn't ready. But, supposing he really didn't have a choice, he slowly forced his eyes to open and mumbled a "hello," careful not to look anyone in the eye.

Demeter squealed with joy, Jennyanydots sniffled as if holding back tears, and Mistoffelees saw a large smile grow on Munkustrap's face.

"It's good to see you," said the grey tom.

"We thought we were going to lose you," said Demeter.

"Excuse me," said Jennyanydots, bursting into tears as she fled from the room.

Electra burst in a moment later. "Skimpleshanks is telling _everyone _the good news. I'm sure they will all be _so_ pleased. Like I said, everyone was terribly worried, right Munkustrap? We almost had Tugger crying, didn't we, Demeter?"

The couple nodded furiously. "Oh, I'm just so _happy!_" gushed Electra. "Everything's going to be okay, everything's going to be alright, Cassandra will be kicked out for sure and we can all be _happy _again!"

"No, we won't!" yelled Mistoffelees, suddenly sitting upright. The three cats at his bedside jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst from the cat who had been so sickly just a few hours ago. "Don't you see? Cassandra's not going to let a stupid thing like getting kicked out of the Jellicle tribe stop her! I don't know exactly what she's planning to do, or exactly why she's doing it, but you can't stop her! Nobody can! It's hopeless!"

"Misto, calm down!" said Electra, clearing disturbed. "I'm sure Old Deuteronomy will take care of it, and getting kicked out of the Jellicle tribe _is _a big deal…"

"No, it's not!" he shouted. "Do you know how many tribes Cassandra and I have been kicked out of, simply because we're different? Once you hit about 20, it stops mattering."

"Misto, I…"

"And you all think your precious Old Deuteronomy can take care of anything. Well, here's a surprise: HE CAN'T! Nobody can! It takes a lot more than sitting there and looking like a rug to save us from her!"

"Misto, I understand why you're angry…"

"And for the love of the Everlasting Cat, stop saying you understand! You don't understand! You can never understand! You've lived a sheltered existence, always having parents to look up to, always having friends by your side, always having a place to go where you can be accepted and understood! Well, Electra, guess what! There are some cats that have never had that! There are some cats that never will! And you can never understand us, so don't even try!"

Electra felt tears spring up in her eyes, and she turned away from the magician. She wanted very much to say something like 'Well if that's the way you're going to act, then I'd rather you be unconscious!' and then storm angrily out of the room, but she couldn't. She couldn't say something like that, something that was so false, to her Mistoffelees. She loved him, more then she could describe. She didn't want to make him any angrier, and besides, he did have a reason to be angry. If she had been unconscious for two days, she probably wouldn't have woken up in the best of moods. Mistoffelees was usually right, she had learned that. And the tuxedo cat hadn't had the easiest life, from what she had heard of it. But still, she had a right to cry, didn't she? She hadn't cried for the last two days, even though the love of her life had fallen into a sleep no one but her expected him to wake from. She had hope, but hope did not come by itself. It was accompanied by a huge emotional burden… one that she started to get rid of when the first tear fell.

Being in love was no easy task.

Meanwhile, Demeter was repeatedly looking from Munkustrap to Electra, causing her mate to give her weird looks. She stared at Munkustrap for a second, and then turned her head towards Electra while still keeping her eyes on the grey tabby. Munkustrap gave her a puzzled expression. Demeter, exasperated, pointed to herself and then to Mistoffelees, who had curled himself up in a ball on his bed. Then she pointed to Munkustrap, and then to Electra, who had turned away from them all was quite obviously fighting off tears. 

'What?' mouthed Munkustrap. Demeter growled, then pushed her mate over to Electra's side. Suddenly realizing what Demeter's strange looks and gestures meant, Munkustrap said in a comforting voice, "Oh, Electra, it's alright, it'll be okay…"

"Why don't you two go outside and talk?" said Demeter, looking at Munkustrap in a way that suggested that if the two didn't go outside, there would punishment. The grey tom quickly guided Electra outside with a striped paw on her shoulder.

Demeter settled herself down opposite the magician's bed. "Turn around," she said.

No reply.

"Turn around!" she said again, a little bit louder.

Still no reply.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE EVERLASTING CAT, TURN AROUND!" she screamed.

The tuxedo cat rolled over and stared at her in the eye, blinking twice. "So what am I now, your pet?" he asked cynically.

"No, but it got you to turn around," said Demeter. "Now sit up."

"Don't push it."

"Fine then, don't sit up, it doesn't matter," said Demeter. "I can talk to you whether you're sitting up or not."

"I don't want to talk."

"You don't have to," she said. "You can just listen." She paused, and took a deep breath. "You're a good actor," she commented.

"I wasn't acting," said the magician, not looking Demeter in the eye. "I meant every word."

"No, I wasn't talking about that little rant you just gave Electra," said Demeter. "I was talking about two days ago, when we were trying to save Munkustrap."

"That wasn't an act either," said Mistoffelees, snapping his head up to look at the queen. "How could I pretend to revive your mate?"

"I wasn't talking about that, either!" said Demeter. "I was talking about before that, before the barn, after the coffin…"

"How was I acting?" he said fiercely. 

"You don't have to sound all offended," said Demeter. "I'm trying to give you a compliment."

"Well hurry up," he muttered.

"The way you talked about everything as if it was no big deal, the way you joked around, the way you smiled and grinned and laughed… it was brilliant. A wonderful show."

The magician looked away.

"You were almost good enough," continued Demeter, "you were almost good enough to hide the fear in your eyes."

There was silence.

"But you couldn't hide it from me," said Demeter. "Because I know what's it's like to know fear. I know what it's like to shut out the world with a mask of smiles. You can act as confident and cheery and laid-back as you want, Mistoffelees, but there's always going to be someone who can see right though it. You can't fool those cats who are trying to do the same thing – push away their fear. Cats such as me and Electra."

He said nothing.

"Keep in mind, Mistoffelees, that Electra is terrified – terrified for you. For awhile nobody thought you would make it. Of course, Electra never said it, but we all know she felt despair and hopelessness. We all did. Electra may not understand you, but she would like too. The sun is on the verge of rising, Mistoffelees. Are you going to be the one to push it back down? You have the ability to."

Still, the magician said nothing. Inwardly, Demeter was frustrated beyond reason, but outwardly she was calm. She did not want to get the tuxedo cat worked up again.

"You know, when you were unconscious, it was almost as if the shelter that Electra had been living under all her life suddenly blew away. She had to mature faster than anyone should ever have to. She needed comfort, comfort that only you could give her. She cares about you so much. She wants to take you out of the rain and bring you into her shelter. Don't drive her away."

"I think, Demeter," said Mistoffelees quietly, "that I have to be alone right now."

"No," said Demeter. "No one ever has to be alone."

*~*

Author's Notes: I had a heavy internal debate about whether I should focus on what happened to Mistoffelees or what happened to Munkustrap in this chapter. I decided to focus on Mistoffelees, obviously, because he is quickly becoming the main character in this story. (It's out of my hands! They have brains of their own now.) Don't worry, we'll get to my precious Munkustrap in the next chapter. Oh, and to the person who said that Cassandra needs a motive for being "evil", and to which I responded you'll find out in Chapter 5, well, you obviously didn't find out in Chapter 5. Chapter 6, most definitely. This chapter was suppose to be way longer, but I figured it would be too much for my poor readers. I cut it down. Don't worry, most questions will be answered in Chapter 6.

Oh, by the way, Happy 4th of July, everyone!

Visit my website! www.expage.com/jemigr

-- jemi gr 04-july-03


	6. The Storm Begins

Author's Note: Agh, writer's block! This chapter was SO hard to write… bleh… anyway, everyone say hello to the newest member of my family, the adorable new kitten Eliot! (named after T.S. Eliot of course, only because my mother said no to Mistoffelees, Quaxo, Bill Bailey, Carbucketty, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity.) Picture in your mind for a moment Mr. Mistoffelees. *Jacob Brent fan girls happily oblige* Okay… now turn him into a cat… a real cat. Now, turn that cat into a tiny little kitten with big yellow-green eyes… and you have my baby! I wanted so bad to name him Eyebrowsfiveyearslong, but that would have been plain mean,

*~*

Chapter Six: The Storm Begins

He glanced around, somewhat nervous, at all the faces staring at him, waiting for him to begin. There was Old Deuteronomy, sitting there, gazing at him, looking wise and benevolent as always, and for a moment Mistoffelees felt ashamed to have spoken ill of him the day before. At either side of Old Deuteronomy sat his two sons, the Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap. Munkustrap was looking great, considering what an ordeal he had gone through. He looked as though nothing had happened, and if something had happened, it was nothing big.

Next to Munkustrap sat his mate, Demeter. Even the seriousness of the situation could not force her to hide the smile she had been proudly showing ever since Munkustrap awoke and appeared to be alright. The joy that Mistoffelees had always noticed in her eyes was back. There was no trace of fright in those eyes, nope, none anywhere. The magician searched them deeply for a moment, for they were fascinating eyes, and then moved on to the one sitting next to her.

If Mistoffelees had been Demeter, he would not have chosen Bombalurina as a best friend. Bombalurina was known to do things on the spur of the moment for no reason other than the fact that she could. She was loud, exciting, adventurous, and wild – certainly not the kind of cat that you would see next to someone as reserved as Demeter. Yet, there she was, at Demeter's side, not being exciting or wild, but being a loyal and caring friend. It surprised Mistoffelees to see her like this, but at the same time he realized it would surprise him more if she was acting any differently.

Next to Bombalurina was Skimpleshanks, wearing a look of concern mixed with anxiety. Mistoffelees reckoned he was probably missing a train to some important place to be there for him. At first, the magician felt guilty, but then he realized that Skimpleshanks was not there to give him support so much as he was there to give his mate, Jennyanydots, support. He was holding her in his arms, and she was clearly on the verge of tears. Not wanting to see strong, optimistic Jennyanydots cry, Mistoffelees quickly shifted his glance to last one in the row of cats – his own Electra.

Yes, Electra. She was there. She came. After everything he had said to her, she still came. She was wearing a blank expression, but he could see it was just a mask. Underneath, he could feel her concern and feel her pain – and he realized just how much his words must have hurt her. Yet she still came.

He wanted to shout out to her, tell her how sorry he was, how he wasn't thinking, that he didn't mean what he had said, but he had wasted enough time already. He had to get this over with – for Munkustrap's safety, for Demeter's happiness, for Electra, who had done so much. He cleared his throat.

"Urgh… ra… arg… rug… lurgh…" were the sounds that came out of his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say, but he knew that 'lurgh' wasn't it. Frantically, Mistoffelees began massaging his throat. _Come on, work! Why won't you work?_

Old Deuteronomy sensed the magician's panic and cleared his own throat. "Perhaps I can help you, Mistoffelees," he said. The magician shot him a grateful look. "We all know that Cassandra bewitched Munkustrap to make him do as she told him. We know that the spell took five days to become permanent. We know that, somehow, Mistoffelees here saved him, knocking himself unconscious in the process. What we don't know is _why _Cassandra did this in the first place and exactly _how _Mistoffelees managed to save Munkustrap. I had asked Mistoffelees to explain to you his side of the story first, but since he seems a little tongue-tied, we'll bring Cassandra in now."

He nodded to Skimpleshanks, who promptly got up, leaving his mate whimpering. A moment later he returned, carrying Cassandra, who was tied up and still bloody from her fight with her brother. Mistoffelees shuddered a little to think that his blood was also spattered all over his sister's fur along with her own.

"Cassandra," said Old Deuteronomy, sounding as kind as ever. "Please explain to us why you did this."

"You want to know why?" she said angrily. "_You want to know why?_"

"That's what he said, wasn't it?" shot Bombalurina.

"Shut up!" roared Cassandra. Bombalurina hissed, but Cassandra took no notice. "I'll tell you why. It's because of you," she said as she pointed towards Demeter, "and you," she said as she pointed towards Munkustrap, "and you," she said as she pointed to Old Deuteronomy, "and every single one of you bloody rotten Jellicles!" she screamed. "But most of all, yes, most of all, it is because of you," she said, pointing a wavering paw at Mistoffelees.

"Me?" said Mistoffelees, his rage suddenly enabling him to speak again. "What did I ever do?"

"Nothing, really," said Cassandra. "Except dishonor our entire family!"

"Oh, and I suppose you are carrying on our name real well," said Mistoffelees sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who had to change his name so the stupid Jellicles wouldn't kick him out," said Cassandra. "Saying that Tugger knew you were a magician, and you had to change your name and your appearance so that he wouldn't recognize you and get you kicked out. _Please._"

"But it was true!" protested the Rum Tum Tugger angrily. "I did know him! I did eventually recognize him!"

"So what?" said Cassandra.

"So he was right in changing his name and appearance, because if he hadn't explained things the way he did I would have gone to Pop and had him kicked out! He could have been dangerous, I wouldn't have known any better," said Tugger. "If he wanted to stay in the Jellicle Tribe, then he was right to change himself."

"Oh, but it never had anything to do with your stupid little 'Jellicle Tribe,'" said Cassandra. "Once you've been kicked out of about 30 or so tribes of cats it stops mattering to you. You just go find another one. However, there was something different about this particular tribe that made Mistoffelees want to stay here so badly without being recognized as a magical cat." She turned and pointed towards Electra. "Her."

"Me?" said Electra.

"Isn't that what I said?" said Cassandra, mimicking Bombalurina.

"Don't talk to her like that!" shouted Mistoffelees angrily. He would have made a swipe at her, but his Better Judgment told him not to.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Cassandra. She made a move for Mistoffelees, attempting to break the ropes that bound her, but Skimpleshanks caught her in time.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted the orange tabby fiercely.

"WATCH ME!" she roared.

"Her fingers!" yelled Mistoffelees, but it was too late. Cassandra had snapped her fingers and was gone. The tuxedo cat sank down next to Electra, and Skimpleshanks, who had fallen over as Cassandra disappeared, remained on the floor in a stunned silence.

"She'll be back," said Old Deuteronomy.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Mistoffelees. "Why would she?"

"Because she left you behind," said Old Deuteronomy in barely a whisper. Munkustrap looked up at his father as if he were insane.

"Father, be reasonable, Cassandra can't do anything to Misto… she'd be a fool to even try!"

"I think I'm being perfectly reasonable," said Old Deuteronomy calmly. He then quickly changed the subject. "Even though Cassandra left before giving us a full explanation of her motives for what she did, I do not doubt that Mistoffelees will be able to fill us in."

"What?" said Mistoffelees. "I don't think I… I don't know… How should I… what?"

"There was a method to Cassandra's madness," said Old Deuteronomy. "I know it, you know it, and Cassandra knows it. Cassandra, of course, knows it the best, though she probably wouldn't give us a straight answer anyway. Since Cassandra is not here, the burden falls upon you, Mistoffelees. It is probably best that way, since you can understand her better than I can." The look he gave Mistoffelees at this point was so penetrating that the magician began to feel sick.

"Father, not to be rude, but don't you think we should have some cats go out and search for Cassandra?" said Munkustrap. "She's obviously proved herself to be a danger."

"That's a good idea," said Old Deuteronomy. "Skimpleshanks, why don't you and Jennyanydots go and organize a search party? She will need to be alerted of her punishment, when we decide on one."

"Shouldn't I go too, Father?" asked Munkustrap anxiously, and seemed to Mistoffelees that he was looking for any reason not to listen to what he had the magician had to say.

"No, Munkustrap," said Old Deuteronomy as Skimpleshanks and Jennyanydots left the small room. "You need to hear this." With that, he nodded at Mistoffelees, who was at a loss for words.

For a moment, he didn't speak.

"Cassandra and I are… well… different," he began. He expected someone to comment about the obviousness of his statement, but nobody did. He continued. "We haven't had it easy… mother died… father left… sister died… kicked out of almost 20 different tribes of cats… always moving…" Then he realized that this was becoming just one big pity party for him and quickly changed the subject. "Cassandra was right in my reason for wanting to stay. If Electra was not a member of the Jellicle Tribe, I could have cared less whether you accepted me or not." He paused, and realized the falsity in his statement. "Alright, so that's not entirely true. After being shunned for so long by so many different cats, it would have been nice to be accepted for who I am… but another tribe of cats wanting us out would not have made such a big difference."

"Cassandra and I started observing the Jellicle Tribe a few days before wandering into the Junkyard. We were looking for a.) any cats who were magical (proving that this tribe was one that didn't shun all magical cats) or b.) anyone who we may have known from another tribe and therefore knows we are magical. I recognized Rum Tum Tugger immediately; he's rather hard to forget." Tugger smiled proudly. "However, I didn't tell Cassandra this, because then the Jellicle Tribe would be out of the question, and that was the last thing I wanted, because, you see, I had this hopeless crush on Electra."

Electra blushed furiously upon hearing this and had to turn away from the group.

Mistoffelees continued as if he did not notice. "So Cassandra and I decided to join the Jellicles. However, I decided that I was going to stay in the Jellicle tribe as long as possible, because of Electra, so I didn't want anyone to know that I was a magical cat. When Cassandra asked why I suddenly went by my first name, and why I suddenly didn't look nearly as 'magical' as I used to, I told her the truth: I recognized Rum Tum Tugger from somewhere and didn't want to be found out. She thought that I wasn't being quite honest in this, and I wasn't. However, she agreed not to tell anyone who I really was and to try her best not to use her powers. I didn't think anything of it then, but now I do think… something… of it."

He looked cautiously at Munkustrap, then at Demeter. "Cassandra had a few of the younger toms give her a second glance, but she didn't want them. Cassandra knew she could be able to have any tom she wanted… she felt she should have any tom she wanted. She felt like she had been pushed to the side for too long when she had the power to kill anyone at any time… when she had the power to rule…"

"It was never about Munkustrap," said Mistoffelees suddenly. "Well, it was about Munkustrap, actually, but not about him personally. He was coming into power. He would one day be the leader of the Jellicles, and Demeter would be his queen. Cassandra got jealous. She thought that… that she deserved to be his queen more… that she could rule better because she had more power. And then, Cassandra started to crave power more and more… so much more that it became almost frightening for me to see her… I listened to her speak to the darkness in her mind… I told she was going mad. I began watching her closely, making sure she never endangered any of you. She kept everything she did well hidden, but she knew I would eventually find out. If only she could delay my knowledge of her plans until the end of five days, then Munkustrap would be hers. No one would have to know. She would make him break up with Demeter and take her as his queen. Then he would come to power, which basically would mean she would come to power. The only one who would know it was her would be me… and with Munkustrap testifying against me… I would lose and get punished; she could kick me out of the tribe (or kill me, for that matter) and never be bothered with me again." 

"Fortunately for us, however," continued Mistoffelees. "Munkustrap has been saved. Her plan has failed. But that will not stop her from trying again."

There was an awkward silence. A few of the cats glanced over at Munkustrap, a few looked down at the floor, and a few just sat and stared at Mistoffelees.

"But what was it," said the Rum Tum Tugger suddenly, "that made Cassandra want to have power so much? I mean, you don't want it, and you're… magical, right?"

"Oh, but I do want it," said Mistoffelees suddenly, looking intently at Tugger. "Of course I want it. Who doesn't? Magical cats especially want it, more than you can ever comprehend. We are treated so poorly. Having hate inflicted upon you your whole life will most certainly make you hateful. You judge us. You whisper about us when you don't think we're listening. You teach others to hate us as well. It's enough to make anyone go mad. It's even worse when you know that you have the ability to give horrible revenge to all those who ever hated you…"

Tugger ever so slightly backed away from the magician, but the tuxedo cat did not notice.

"It's all I can do not to give in to the little voice in the back of my head that tells me that I could rule… that I could be great…" whispered Mistoffelees, mostly to himself than to anyone else in the room. "That little voice in the back was Cassandra's downfall. She was tired of always getting pushed aside. She wanted to be noticed… she wanted to rule… she wanted to make everyone who had made her life miserable regret it…" He paused, and everyone in the room for a fleeting moment saw the intense pain on his face before he turned away. A few moments later, he turned around, and smiled. "And that, friends, brings to a close the story of the downfall of Cassandra. I have explained it to you with the best of my ability. It is hard even for me to comprehend. I do not expect you to understand everything I have said. Thank you." He walked over and sat down next to Electra, who wanted so very bad to put her arm around him but did not.

"Well, it is quite obvious that Cassandra will have to be punished, if Skimple and Jenny can find her," said Old Deuteronomy, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen after the tuxedo cat's speech had finished.

"I motion expulsion from the Jellicle Tribe," said Munkustrap, knowing that the system of motioning and seconding things was just what his organized father liked.

"I second," said Bombalurina.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "That won't work," he said plainly. "Weren't you listening to a word I said? She'll find another way to get what she wants."

"What does she want?" asked Electra suddenly.

"Several things," said Mistoffelees. "One, the Jellicle Tribe. Two, to be Munkustrap's mate. Three, me dead."

"But why us? Why the Jellicles?" asked Bombalurina suddenly. "Why not one of the other tribes you two got kicked out of?"

"Because all the other tribes kicked the both of us out. But you accepted me, and not her," said Mistoffelees plainly. "She's jealous. Banishing her from the Jellicle tribe won't stop her in the least, silly rules don't apply to her, she thinks she's above them."

"But we accepted her, right?" said Bombalurina. "We let her into the tribe."

"But you never really accepted her," said Mistoffelees. "She was always on the outside looking in. She never became more than 'the new cat.' I was treated the same was, until Electra." He looked over at her and smiled. She tried to smile back, but could not.

"Unfortunately, though, Cassandra never found her equivalent of my Electra," said Mistoffelees. "She felt unwanted. She felt she had to make herself wanted."

There was silence.

"I motion the death penalty," said the Rum Tum Tugger boldly. Mistoffelees heard Electra gasp.

More silence.

"Does anyone second?" said Munkustrap after a while.

"I do," said Demeter softly. Everyone looked at her in surprise, all thinking the same thing: did quiet, reserved Demeter just second to put a cat to death? "I second," she said again. "I second the death penalty for Cassandra! Why is everyone looking at me?"

"I, for one, say no to the death sentence," said Old Deuteronomy, his voice somewhere between anger and kindness (if that were possible.) "I will not kill another cat, no matter what they did."

"_You_ don't have to kill her," said Tugger. "I think Mistoffelees should."

"No," said Mistoffelees, so quickly and so angrily that Tugger put up his paws in a 'Whoa, calm down' manner.

"You shouldn't ask him to kill his sister," said Electra defensively. "Would you ever consider killing Munkustrap?"

"If he turned evil and tried to take over someone's mind, perhaps," said Tugger.

"Well that just proves you're a cold, heartless jerk!" shouted Electra.

"Calm down, Electra," said Old Deuteronomy. The young queen did as she was told, but did not look happy about it. "The death sentence is not going to be an option, case closed. So far, the only reasonable motion is expulsion from the Jellicles. Are there any other motions?"

"What other choices are there?" mumbled Bombalurina. "I mean, if we don't want to kick her out or kill her, then what?"

"Well, there's always imprisonment," said the Rum Tum Tugger helpfully.

"That won't work, she'll just snap her fingers and disappear!" shouted Electra, who sounded as if she just wanted to argue with Tugger on every point possible.

"Well, there is this one spell," offered Mistoffelees. "It takes away the ability to do magic, but I'm afraid it isn't permanent, and I don't think I'm quite up to doing it so soon… but I will, if you think imprisonment is best."

"No," said Tugger instantly. "If you don't think you can do it, there's no way I'm going to let you. We'll come up with something else."

Bombalurina looked fondly at the Rum Tum Tugger. Was that a bit of paternal instinct she had just detected? She would make a good father out of him yet. Oh, how her mate's reputation would be spoiled if the kittens of the Junkyard found out what a caring, sensitive soul he really was!

The deep voice of Old Deuteronomy startled Bombalurina out of her thoughts. "I motion for permanent expulsion from the Jellicle Tribe," said the Jellicle leader.

"I've told you, that won't work!" cried Mistoffelees. "Who won't you listen to me? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course we trust you," said Old Deuteronomy. "However, it seems as if there are no better options at the time."

Just then, Skimpleshanks and Jennyanydots came bursting into the room, both breathless and soaking wet.

"Did you find her?" asked Old Deuteronomy anxiously.

"We had just organized a search party when the storm began," said Skimpleshanks breathlessly, attempting to shake some of the water off of his fur.

"We told everyone we'd start looking first thing to tomorrow morning," said Jennyanydots. "We're real sorry, but you know how us cats get about water – it would be impossible to get anything done in this weather and we'd all be miserable anyway."

"Yes, I believe you made the right decision," said Old Deuteronomy heavily. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'll make the announcement that Cassandra is now banished from the Jellicle tribe."

Jennyanydots nodded. "You might want to make a new rule that no one is allowed to travel anywhere by themselves, even if it's just across the Junkyard. She'll be less likely to attack if she's outnumbered."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at this pathetic statement. Cassandra could easily take on all of the kittens without using any of her powers. However, he did not say anything. He could just imagine Old Deuteronomy's reply. 'Be that as it may, Mistoffelees, strength in numbers may be the only strength we have…'

"I'll make the announcement tomorrow morning, then," sighed Old Deuteronomy. "Jenny, Skimple, please make sure all the Jellicles will be there…someone will need to alert Bustopher Jones and Gus the Theatre Cat…"

"I'll do that," said Munkustrap. "I'll do it right now. I don't care about the rain."

"I'll go with you," said Skimpleshanks. "A little water can't get to me." He shook his fur, splattering his mate with water. He looked at her and laughed playfully. Jennyanydots did not look nearly as amused.

"Alright," said Old Deuteronomy. "Be careful, and hurry back. We need you two."

Skimpleshanks nodded, and the two left the room.

"I think, if nobody minds, I'd like to go back to my place now," said Mistoffelees.

"Of course we don't mind!" cried Jennyanydots. "Poor thing, you must be exhausted…"

"May I escort you back to your pipe?" asked Old Deuteronomy kindly.

"No, thank you," said Mistoffelees. He knew that Old Deuteronomy didn't want to let him out of his sight longer than necessary, and it bothered him greatly. He wanted to shout, 'I can take care of myself, thank you very much,' but thought better of it.

"Come on, Electra, I'll walk you home," murmured Mistoffelees to his mate. She nuzzled against him affectionately and then allowed herself to be steered out of the room. 

Bombalurina sighed. "They remind of a couple of cats that I know."

Demeter looked up at her. "Really? Who?"

"You and Munkustrap, of course!" exclaimed Bombalurina. "I would have thought that would be obvious."

"Oh," said Demeter.

"You're being quiet," said Bomba. "What's up?"

"Nothing… I'll tell you later," mumbled Demeter. "I don't want to say it with everyone else here."

"Oh come on, Jenny and Deuteronomy and Tugger are all involved in their only little conversation, they're not paying any attention to us," said Bombalurina. "Tell me." 

"Oh… okay." Demeter scrunched up her face. "Now, I know this is very unlikely… very, very unlikely, but what if, just maybe… I don't know… Mistoffelees is working with Cassandra?" The amber queen misread her friend's expression. "Yeah, I know, it's stupid. He wouldn't do that."

"No, actually, I wasn't thinking that at all," said Bombalurina. "I was just thinking how it was just a few days ago I was trying to convince you of what you're saying is true now."

"I know," said Demeter. "I really didn't think it would seem at all likely… but why was he so quick to say no to the idea of the death sentence for Cassandra?"

"A good question," said Bombalurina. "I agree, I mean, they are brother and sister, both magical… and what about that whole little spiel on power Mistoffelees was reciting? He seemed to have zoned out for awhile there."

"You really think he's untrustworthy?" asked Demeter.

"Everyone's untrustworthy," said Bombalurina with a wave of her paw. "But seriously… it is a valid concern… we should tell Deuteronomy…"

"No, don't!" argued Demeter. "I don't want to get him in trouble or kicked out or anything, after what he did for Munkustrap…"

"Oh, Old D.'s not going to kick him out just because we suspect that something might be up," sighed Bomba. "He'll just keep a closer eye on him, that's all. And isn't that a good thing? I mean, if Misto is working with Cassandra… well, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Deuteronomy, Demeter and I have a concern," said Bombalurina loudly. Jennyanydots, Old Deuteronomy, and the Rum Tum Tugger abruptly ended their conversation and turned to face the two queens.

"Yes?" asked Deuteronomy.

"Well… uh… Bomba and I think… well, mostly Bomba thinks… that… maybe… Mistoffelees and Cassandra… are… uh… maybe… working together?" stammered Demeter.

"No, they're not," said Tugger defensively. 

"How do you know?" shot Bombalurina.

"Misto wouldn't do that," protested the Rum Tum Tugger. "I know him, he's got a good heart, no matter what you guys say."

"Tugger, Bombalurina and Demeter have expressed a valid concern," said Deuteronomy. "Mistoffelees and Cassandra _are _brother and sister, after all…"

"It just seems so unlikely," muttered Jennyanydots with wide eyes.

"Yes, it does," said Old Deuteronomy. "However, we can't do anything without good solid proof… in the meantime, I'll try to keep and eye on our conjuring cat… does that sound fair to everyone?"

Everyone nodded, except for the Rum Tum Tugger, who stubbornly did not move.

"It's not true, I know it," he said.

"We're not saying it is!" said Old Deuteronomy anxiously. "We're just saying that it's a possibility. A highly unlikely possibility, but you never know, right?"

"I suppose not," muttered Tugger.

"However, if something should come up from a reliable source that proves that Mistoffelees is working with her, I shall have to act as I see fit."

Bombalurina, Demeter, and Jennyanydots nodded. The Rum Tum Tugger still did not move.

Old Deuteronomy sighed. "Well, there's nothing else we can do tonight. I'll escort you all back to your homes… maybe the Everlasting Cat will give us some answers in our dreams…"

Outside, in the Junkyard, a Siamese cat smiled. Her plan was coming along nicely. Tomorrow, Old Deuteronomy would have his proof and she would have Mistoffelees.

Raising her right paw, she snapped her fingers and disappeared out of the Junkyard, only moments before the door to the room she was eavesdropping on opened. Out of that door stepped the Jellicle leader, followed by four others. None of them had any idea that the one they were all terrified of had stood right there only seconds earlier.

Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, and the rain poured down harder.

*~*

Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I know, it was terribly boring, but hey. I cut out what happened to Mistoffelees when he was saving Munkustrap simply because it was too much explanation for one chapter. Reading over it, I realize how boring it truly is… ah well. It'll get better, I hope.

-- jemi gr 9-july-03


	7. Where Loyalties Lie

Author's Notes: It's that time again… dun dun dun… time for me to THANK THE REVIEWERS! *loud cheers*

****

lozzypop ~ I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! ^_^ I really had no idea when I started this what I was getting myself into. It's turning into a monster! (64 pages!)

****

Jessie ~ Except some major Misto-pain in the next few chapters… I mean _major_… even more major than being knocked unconscious for two days!

****

JestaAriadne ~ Glad you like how I portray Electra! She's another fun one to write. ^_^

****

willow ~ Everyone can thank willow for this chapter, seeing as she is the one who inspired me to keep going. I was seriously ready to give up on this story when I decided to check my email and, lo and behold! There was her review, saying how much she liked my story and that I should be a professional (!) writer. Hopefully, someday, I will. Thanks again, willow!

And now, Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven: Where Loyalties Lie

"Attention all the members of the Jellicle Tribe," said Old Deuteronomy. "Cassandra, the Siamese cat, is no longer a member of the Jellicles. She has been deemed life-threatening. Every adult cat that can is to set out as soon as possible and search for her. Kittens are to stay indoors and with an adult at all times. No one is ever to be unaccompanied by another Jellicle."

Old Deuteronomy stepped down from the tire on which he had stood to give his speech. "Mistoffelees, you are to stay indoors. Electra, stay with him. Jennyanydots, I would like it very much if you would watch the kittens. Bustopher, Asparagus, if you would be ever so kind as to step inside the car for a few moments, I'll explain to you what's going on…"

"Come on, Misto," whispered Electra into her mate's ear as the Junkyard quickly emptied. "Let's go with Jenny."

"I'm not a kitten," said Mistoffelees.

"Well, I am!" cried Electra. "And I'd feel a lot safer with Jennyanydots!"

"What, aren't I strong enough for you?" yelled Mistoffelees angrily. "Isn't it enough for me to have rescued Old Deuteronomy from Macavity, defeat Cassandra, and save Munkustrap?"

"Misto, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh really? Because that's certainly the way it sounded."

"Misto, where are you going?"

"Out to search for my sister."

"No, you heard Deuteronomy… Misto…"

"I'm not going to stand by and watch her escape!" yelled Mistoffelees. "I know where she is, and she's not about to let these stupid 'search parties' find her. You can go with Jennyanydots if you like, but I'm not, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Misto, wait!" yelled Electra, but it was too late. The tuxedo cat had snapped his fingers, and was gone.

*~*

"Old Deuteronomy! Deuteronomy, where are you?" called Jellylorum frantically.

"Jellylorum, what is it?" said the Jellicle leader, poking his head out from the car. "Are you alone? I said that no one was supposed to go anywhere alone…"

"I'm not alone," said Jellylorum. "Alonzo's here."

"Hello, Deuteronomy," said Alonzo weakly. 

Old Deuteronomy looked from one cat to another. "Why don't you two step inside?"

Inside the car, Bustopher Jones and Gus the Theatre Cat were seated with worried looks on their faces. Jellylorum hobbled inside, followed closely by Alonzo. 

"Old Deuteronomy," began Jellylorum. "I saw something, in the woods, and…" she stopped. The sound of muffled sobs had interrupted her. Just then, Alonzo and Jellylorum noticed in the back of the car, Electra was seated, tears streaming down her face.

"Alonzo, why don't you take Electra over to Jennyanydots and the rest of the kittens?" said Old Deuteronomy. "Stay there and give old Jenny an extra paw or two, eh? I'm sure she could use it right about now." He smiled kindly at Alonzo, who led Electra out of the car and towards the Gumbie Cat's house.

"Now, Jellylorum," said Old Deuteronomy, rubbing his paws together. "What were you saying?"

"It's about Mistoffelees," said Jellylorum in barely a whisper.

"What about him?" asked Deuteronomy frantically. "Do you know where he is? He suddenly disappeared, we've been so worried…"

"Actually, I do know where he is," said Jellylorum darkly. "He's with his sister. And lets just say that at the moment his 'family loyalties' are more important to him than the Jellicles."

*~*

Electra sat in a corner, all alone. She watched Etcetera bounce around, giggling hysterically at every joke Tumblebrutus told. She watched Pouncival leap and tumble all around the room, and she watched Jemima applaud enthusiastically. She watched Plato obnoxiously flirt with Victoria, who didn't seem to mind one bit. She watched Jennyanydots cleaning up water from a vase which Pouncival had knocked over. She watched Alonzo exit the room in search of paper towels.

They were all so happy, all the kittens, at least. None of them seemed to realize the graveness of the situation. None of them knew what Electra was going through: them with their happy, carefree lifestyle. They were being allowed to act their age, and it made Electra incredibly jealous.

Why was she the one whose mate was the one going through so many problems? Why couldn't she be like Jemima, whose mate Pouncival's only problem was what he was going to say to Jennyanydots when she discovered that he not only broke the vase but the china plate as well? Or Etcetera, whose life revolved around screaming about the Rum Tum Tugger (who was really a heartless jerk) and joking around with Jemima, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival? But no, she had to be Electra. Electra, who was overlooked by nearly everyone. And those that didn't overlook her needed her support more than she new how to supply.

Mistoffelees. She really did love him, no matter how many times she pushed him away, or he pushed her away, or whatever happened. She knew she would be willing to die for him. She and Mistoffelees had a much mature relationship than Jemima and Pouncival. Electra knew her friend would break up and get back together with Pouncival a hundred thousand times before finally deciding that he was the one. But Electra, she was different. She had a special bond with her mate that she couldn't explain.

Yet, there was the little voice in the back of her head that told her once again things were about to change for the worse…

*~*

Cassandra was here somewhere. He could sense her aura a thousand miles away, that's how familiar it was to him. He knew she was in here.

Of course she would be in the barn. She knew that the place where they had spent most of their kitten-hood would be the first place her brother would look for her. Of course, the two couldn't hide from each other for very long: they could sense each other easily, but she wanted something done and she wanted it done in the least amount of time possible.

__

The question is, thought Mistoffelees, _what does she want?_

The first thought that came to his mind was power. Of course she wanted power. There were very few that didn't. But yet, he could sense that she wanted something more than that. She wanted revenge.

__

Revenge against the Jellicles. Revenge against me. Why me? I never did anything to her…

But he knew he was lying. He had sensed her need for power early on, and instead of helping her get through it, he had separated himself from her. Instead of helping the others accept her, he let them accept him and leave her alone. And why? Because he was afraid. Afraid that if he spent too long with his sister, the darkness that was slowly eating her up would eventually conquer him too…

__

Well, I'm not afraid anymore, Cassandra, he thought, gritting his teeth. _I'm not going to let you get away… If you, the most powerful magical cat I know, falls to the darkness… what will become of me?_

So he set off into the barn, with every intention of using every force in him to bring his sister out of the darkness. He would stop at nothing. He was determined to save her.

And then, suddenly, it felt as if a huge weight was dropped upon him as he realized just what his sister was going to do.

"Jellylorum!" he gasped, and then suddenly he knew. Cassandra wasn't here, she had tricked him_. Jellylorum would now be talking to Old Deuteronomy, under Cassandra's influence. She would tell Deuteronomy that I have betrayed the Jellicles. Soon all the Jellicles would race towards the barn looking for me, for Cassandra will know that I am here and pass that information to Deuteronomy through Jellylorum. I will be kicked out. All ties to the Jellicle Tribe cut…_

__

Electra.

She would believe him, believe that he was innocent. She would go searching for him-

Mistoffelees choked suddenly, and his eyes widened with the full realization of Cassandra's plan. _I have to find some way to stop her, _he thought frantically, thinking not of Cassandra but of Electra. He nearly cried out to think of his mate wandering the streets alone, calling out his name – and then being brutally captured and used as ransom by Cassandra. Then he realized what had to be done.

__

I'm sorry, Electra. I still love you, was his last thought before snapping his fingers and going instantly to the Junkyard.

*~*

There was suddenly a paw on her mouth. She did not know where it came from, or how it got there – but there it was. She wanted to scream, but she had a very good feeling that the paw was there to keep her from doing just that.

Another paw appeared on her shoulder and jerked her suddenly around to face the owner of the paws. She was ever so relieved to discover it was Mistoffelees.

The magician lifted his paw off of Electra's shoulder and pressed it to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded. He took away his other paw from her mouth and motioned for her to follow him. She did so.

"Electra, I'm going to say this now, because I may not get another chance. Ever," said Mistoffelees gravely. They were alone in the junkyard. The only sound was the sound of muffled voices coming from inside the car. "Electra, I really do care for you – a whole lot," said the tuxedo cat. "More than you can ever imagine. And I'm sorry for everything I've been putting you through. You don't deserve it."

"I love you too, Misto," whispered Electra, snuggling a little closer to her mate. She was shocked and little hurt when he pushed her away.

"Electra, I'm really sorry, but I don't think we should be mates any more," said Mistoffelees sadly.

Electra's eyes widened in shock. "What… how… huh?" she stammered.

"In fact, I think it would be a good idea if we never even spoke to each other again," mumbled Mistoffelees.

"Why are you saying this?" said Electra loudly.

"Shhh!" said Mistoffelees urgently. "You have to trust me on this one, Electra – if I leave you alone, and you leave me alone, we'll both be a lot better off. _Trust me._"

Electra was trying to fight back her tears, but not doing a good job of it. How could such a great romance end so quickly? She always thought they would be together forever… why was he doing this? Didn't he like her anymore? What had she done wrong?

She didn't want to fight back her tears any longer. If he was going to do this to her, he could at least feel guilty about it.

"Electra, I don't want to do this," said Mistoffelees with pleading eyes.

"Then why are you?" said Electra, not bothering to keep her voice down, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"I promise you, you'll understand someday," whispered Mistoffelees.

Electra could not come up with a response. Oh, she wanted to say so many things - so many things that Jennyanydots would smack her for saying, if she heard them – but they would not come out. She didn't want to show him how much she was grieving, she wanted to show him that she was strong and didn't need him, but she did! Oh, how she did…

"Just promise me one thing, Electra," whispered Mistoffelees gently. "No matter what happens, you won't come looking for me."

"Why would I want to come looking for you, anyway?" shot Electra. "You're a cold heartless jerk, and you treat me worse than Tugger treats Bomba-"

"_Promise me_!" cried Mistoffelees urgently, grabbing her shoulders.

"Alright!" yelled Electra. "Get off of me! I promise!"

Mistoffelees let go of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Electra," he whispered in her ear, before he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Poor Electra had nothing to do but go back inside, with Jennyanydots and the other kittens, and be even more alone than she was before.

*~*

"I saw him," insisted Jellylorum. "I swear to the Everlasting Cat I did. He was talking with Cassandra."

"Did you happen to hear what was said?" asked Old Deuteronomy patiently.

"Mistoffelees was talking about some sort of meeting last night," said Jellylorum frantically. "He said that they were going to kick Cassandra out of the tribe, and that someone suggested the death sentence, but Mistoffelees told Cassandra that he told the tribe that that wasn't an option. Cassandra said 'thank you', and Mistoffelees said 'you're welcome,' and then he asked what their next move was, and Cassandra said that they're going to attack the Jellicles and that Mistoffelees should break up with Electra so he wouldn't feel guilty killing her."

Old Deuteronomy blinked. "Jellylorum, you know that I trust you… but are you absolutely positive it was Mistoffelees?"  


"I'm positive," said Jellylorum. "It's hard to mistake him."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. He understood what Jellylorum meant: the magician was pretty unique in his small size and glistening fur. However, something inside of him said that this wasn't right…

"Where were they, Jellylorum?" he asked the calico.

"In an old deserted barn about three miles from here," said Jellylorum. "They're probably still there. Before we left to come tell you what happened, Mistoffelees was going to go break up with Electra and Cassandra said she'd wait for him there."

Old Deuteronomy sighed. "Well, I suppose we have no other choice then to try and find them… we need to talk to Mistoffelees and if Cassandra's there…"

"Excuse me, Old Deuteronomy," said Bustopher Jones.

"Yes, Bustopher?" asked Deuteronomy, trying not to sound frustrated.

"The young queen… Electra," began Bustopher. "Is she the one who we sent with Alonzo to Jennyanydots?"

"Yes, Bustopher," sighed Old Deuteronomy.

"Well, if Mistoffelees went to break up with her, wouldn't he be there right now?" inquired Bustopher Jones patiently.

This suddenly clicked in Old Deuteronomy's mind. "Come on, Jellylorum," cried Old Deuteronomy, grabbing the calico's paw and hurrying towards the Gumbie cat's house.

*~*

"Jennyanydots!" cried Old Deuteronomy frantically, rushing into the house with Jellylorum at his heels. Pouncival and Jemima immediately stopped jumping, Etcetera stopped giggling, and Tumblebrutus quickly hid the china plate he'd nicked behind his back. Alonzo quickly grabbed the plate and put it back on the shelf. Plato and Victoria stopped talking and looked at the Jellicle leader.

"Old Deuteronomy, if I could control kittens like that I'd be seven years younger!" exclaimed Jennyanydots. "How do you do it?"

"That's not important," said Old Deuteronomy. "Where's Electra?"

Jennyanydots looked around. "Well, I don't know… she's been awfully quiet…"

Jellylorum heard Old Deuteronomy curse quietly under his breath.

"There she is!" cried Jennyanydots, spotting the brown queen in the corner of the room.

"Oh, good," said Old Deuteronomy. "As you were."

Immediately, Pouncival started prancing around, immediately followed by Jemima and Tumblebrutus, while Etcetera giggled madly and occasionally did a flip or two. Plato started flirting with Victoria, who began batting her eyelashes so fast it almost made Electra sick. She would never bat her eyelashes at a tom… never…

"Electra," said Old Deuteronomy seriously, "we need to talk about Mistoffelees."

"Don't wanna," said Electra stubbornly.

"We have to," stressed Deuteronomy. "Electra, when was the last time you saw him?"

"He was here," mumbled Electra. "Just a few minutes ago. Then he left."

"What did he say to you, child? Did he say anything?" asked Jellylorum frantically.

"Said a whole lot of stuff I don't care to repeat," said Electra angrily, folding her arms.

"Electra," began the Jellicle leader kindly, "it is very important to the whole Jellicle tribe that you tell me what Mistoffelees said to you. _ Very _important."

Electra sighed heavily. "He told me we can't be mates anymore. There! Happy?"  


Old Deuteronomy and Jellylorum looked at each other with wide, knowing eyes. "Jellylorum, run like the wind to that barn. Take Jenny with you. I'll find Munkustrap, Skimple, and maybe Bomba and Demeter, and we'll go with Alonzo to the barn."

"Who'll watch the kittens?" asked Jellylorum.

Old Deuteronomy sighed. "Electra, I'm putting you in charge here. Whatever you do, don't leave."

Electra didn't say anything, but Old Deuteronomy didn't have time to maker her promise anything. "Go, Jelly," he said, turning to the calico queen. Jellylorum nodded, grabbed Jennyanydots, and left quickly.

"Alonzo, come with me," said Old Deuteronomy, straightening up. "We need to find Munkustrap and Skimpleshanks as quickly as possible. Come on, hurry."

Once the other kittens noticed that the room had been rid of all adults, chaos erupted from every corner except one. Electra just sat, staring at nothing in particular…

__

…you have to trust me on this one, Electra – if I leave you alone, and you leave me alone, we'll both be a lot better off. **Trust me…**

*~*

"Took you long enough," said a familiar voice. He immediately wheeled around to face its owner.

"I know your plan, Cassandra," he said. "Let me just say this: kicking me out of the Jellicle tribe isn't going to do any good for you. If anything, it turns things in my favor."

"Oh really?" asked Cassandra.  


"Yes," said Mistoffelees. "This is between you and me, and it'll be better without any of the tribe involved."

"Oh, Mistoffelees, but the tribe is going to be involved," said Cassandra with a smirk. "Do you really think your friends are going to abandon you like that? Do you really think your _girlfriend _is going to abandon you?"

"Yes," said Mistoffelees simply. "I broke up with Electra, she's horribly mad at me. I doubt she's going to want to get involved in any of my affairs now."

"_Mister _Mistoffelees, you may be one the greatest magicians in the metropolis," snarled Cassandra, "but you are still naïve. Do you really think Electra is going to let you die out here, all alone, simply because you broke up with her? Do you really think she's dumb enough to throw away a friendship just because you pitched the romance? Mark my words, Mistoffelees, she will come for you. We just have to wait."

"You leave her alone!" cried Mistoffelees. "Promise, or I'll kill you right now, I swear to the Everlasting Cat I will."

"No you won't," said Cassandra, her blue eyes glinting. "You are bound to your word. How could you kill me after dear Aletta told you not to?"

"I don't care about Aletta!" he cried, but they both knew he was lying.

"Face it, Mistoffelees, you won't break your promise to her… so I'm not going to make any promises to you," said Cassandra with a smirk. "Members of the Jellicle Tribe are coming for you. They will kick you out. I will take you in. I will take care of you, Mistoffelees, forgetting all the times you ignored me, forgetting everything you said, and, of course, forgetting the time you knocked me unconscious."

Mistoffelees said nothing. He knew what was coming.

"I might, however," snarled Cassandra, "suddenly remember, if you do not agree to my terms."

"And what are your terms?" asked Mistoffelees.

"We'll discuss them later," said Cassandra. "Right now I believe you have a date with Old Deuteronomy."

"It's right over here!" the two heard Jellylorum cry from outside.

"I have to go, Mistoffelees…" said Cassandra. "It's going to be a long, silent walk back to the Junkyard. In that time, I suggest you think about where your loyalties lie."

At that precise moment, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots burst into the barn.

"GET HER!" yelled Jellylorum, lunging at Cassandra. The Siamese cat quickly snapped her fingers and was gone. Jellylorum swore loudly, and turned towards Mistoffelees.

"Don't turn your back on him for a second!" she cried, getting up and rushing over towards the magician and Jennyanydots. "We need to tie him up."

"No! We can't tie him up like a prisoner!" said Jennyanydots. "He's a member of the Jellicle Tribe! We don't even know if he's guilty yet…"

"One, _I_ know that he is guilty. Two, he won't be a member of the Jellicle Tribe for long. And three, we _can_ bloody well tie him up, it's the only way we'll know for sure that he'll stay. I mean, you never know with those magicians…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" shot Mistoffelees.

"Just that you can't trust a magical cat," said Jellylorum. "I've said it once, and I'll say it a hundred times more if I have to. Magical cats are dodgy folk, they are, and they aren't to be trusted. I mean, look at Cassandra…"

"Jelly!" exclaimed Jennyanydots.

"Oh, be quiet," said Jellylorum. 

"So that means you can trust anyone who isn't a magical cat?" shot Mistoffelees.

"No, it just means that you have to be more careful about trusting magic-"

"You know, it's cats like you who drove Cassandra to madness!" yelled Mistoffelees angrily.

"Are you blaming me for all of this?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"QUIET!" yelled a deep booming voice from the entrance the barn. Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and Mistoffelees all looked up to see Old Deuteronomy, Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Skimpleshanks at the door. Alonzo was holding a piece of rope.

"Tie him up," said Skimpleshanks to Alonzo.

"Don't you dare," said Jennyanydots. "Not until we know he's guilty."

"I KNOW HE HIS!" shouted Jellylorum.

"Calm down, Jellylorum," said Old Deuteronomy. "I know your side of the story, and Alonzo's as well. Now it's time to let Mistoffelees speak."

"It doesn't matter," said Mistoffelees quietly. "You're going to side with them no matter what I say. I've only been a member of the tribe for, what, seven months? And for six of those I lied to you and said I was someone I wasn't, something I wasn't. It's the word of the assistant of the Jellicle Protector and the word of one of the tribe's lifelong and trusted members against the word of a magical cat with a crazed sister. It doesn't take a genius to tell who's going to win."

"Mistoffelees," began Old Deuteronomy softly, but he was interrupted.

"I understand that you have to kick me out of the tribe," sighed Mistoffelees. "To tell the truth, it's probably for the best. Having me in the tribe puts all of you in danger."

"If your name is cleared, you will be welcomed back with a full apology," said Old Deuteronomy quietly.

"Thanks, but…" Mistoffelees trailed off. He did not want to say that he did not expect to live to see the day when his name was cleared.

"Father, you're not going to do this after he saved my life, are you?" asked Munkustrap incredulously.

"I have no choice. Please understand," said Old Deuteronomy gravely, yet his words were more directed towards Mistoffelees than towards his son.

"There's no sense in taking you back to the Junkyard," said Old Deuteronomy. "So we'll be going now. From this moment on, you are not allowed to come in contact with any of the Jellicles again."

"I can't say I agree to this, Deuteronomy," spat Jennyanydots.

"Neither can I." With that, the Jellicle leader turned and left, closely followed by the rest of the Jellicles.

So that was it. Now he had no Jellicle Tribe to be loyal. _It's for the best_, Mistoffelees tried to convince himself. _You'd only be endangering them if you stayed… you don't want to do that…_ and besides, he had been kicked out of tribes before. What did one more matter?

But somehow, this one _did_ matter, and Mistoffelees could not convince himself that this was for the best. He'd never be a normal cat; he'd always be the untrustworthy magician, wherever he went…

And it hurt more than a thousand knives.

*~*

Now, I seriously need everyone's opinions: happy ending or sad ending? Or bittersweet ending? I need to know what you guys think! However, keep in mind I might not listen to you… but still, I'd like to know.

Also, I got a new website! www.sparklejem.tk

--jemi gr 21-july-03


	8. As We Have Begun

****

Author's Notes: Meesa is sorry for the delay in this chapter. I can about sum it up in four words: school and writer's block. Deadly combination, don't you think?

By the way, the title for this chapter is half of a quote from 'Lord of the Rings' (more specifically, The Return of the King.) So don't feel stupid if it doesn't make sense to you. The full quote is "As we have begun, so must we go on." So… from that, I bet you can figure out what the title of Chapter Nine will be. ;)

So, without further ado…

****

Chapter Eight: As We Have Begun  
  
"You did WHAT?" cried an infuriated voice from inside the old car.  
  
"Now, Tugger, please be reasonable, you must understand-" pleaded Old Deuteronomy to his youngest son, but it was no use.  
  
"How could you?" cried the Rum Tum Tugger. "How could you? And you!" He rounded on Munkustrap. "How could you let him? After everything he did?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I tried to stop him," said Munkustrap, putting his paws up and backing away from his angry brother. "He said he had no choice."  
  
"And I didn't," said Old Deuteronomy. "Please, just listen to me-"  
  
"Listen to you? Listen to you? How can I? We're supposed to be a tribe, we're supposed to trust one another, not go around kicking each other out-"  
  
"Tugger, just shut up!" said Munkustrap. He would have laughed, had this been a less serious time. Here was the Rum Tum Tugger, his irresponsible, lazy, always-goofing-off little brother, lecturing their father, Old Deuteronomy, about trust and unity. It _was _rather funny. 

  
"Thank you, Munkustrap," said Old Deuteronomy as Tugger fell silent. "Now, listen, Tugger, I can imagine that you are upset, but I had to, you must understand… and I assure you, if his name is cleared, he will be welcomed back into the tribe with a full apology."  
  
"He won't live that long if you don't bring him back right now!" cried Tugger. "Are you too thick to see that this was Cassandra's plan? For you to kick him out so she could kill him, when he was alone and forsaken by his former tribe?"  
  
"Tugger, it's my duty to protect the Jellicle Tribe-"  
  
"He's a part of the Jellicle Tribe, too!"  
  
"Tugger, listen to me!" said Old Deuteronomy, his voice no longer sounding caring and kind but rough and angry. "Forcing Mistoffelees to leave was not a decision I wanted to make! But letting him stay puts everyone else in danger, and Jellylorum wouldn't lie about something so important-"   
  
"Forget Jellylorum!" cried Tugger. "He wouldn't betray us, I know it! And it would not put everyone else in danger – can't you see? He's the only one that she wants, at least at first, and when he stays with the tribe we at least have some chance of defeating her when she comes to look for him. Now she'll just kill him, and with him will go our last hope, and then she will come and she will take over! And without Mistoffelees, there will be no one left to stop her!"  
  
Munkustrap looked at his brother. He had never seen him like this before: actually caring for a living creature other than himself. "Why do you feel so strongly about this, Tug?" asked the silver tom quietly.  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger turned towards his brother. "Because, Munk, he once put his entire trust in me, and I blew it. Now that his trust has come to me again, I'm not going to blow it. Not this time."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Munkustrap, scrunching his eyebrows together in a confused sort of way.  
  
Tugger shook his head. "I knew that he was a magical cat. I found out just a couple weeks or so after he and Cassandra joined. He made me swear not to tell anyone. I told."  
  
"But it was for the best, right?" said Munkustrap, now even more puzzled. "I mean, if you hadn't told the tribe that he was magical, we never would have gotten Father back."  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger shook his head. "That's not the point, Munk, the point is that I told. He wasn't angry about it, no, he thought it was for the best too. But when he joined the Jellicle tribe, we all swore that we would protect him and that he would protect us."  
  
"We also swore that we would protect Cassandra," argued Munkustrap.  
  
"She's an exception."  
  
"What if Mistoffelees is too?"  
  
Tugger fell silent for a few minutes, then got up and shook his head. "Listen, if you two are going to be like this-"  
  
"Like what?" shot Munkustrap.  
  
Tugger rolled his eyes. "You know, all 'it's for the best, Tugger,' and 'he was only endangering our lazy asses anyway.'"  
  
"Tugger," warned Old Deuteronomy.  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger rolled his eyes again. "If you two are going to be like that, fine. It doesn't matter to me. I'll go find someone else who will help me."  
  
"Help you do what?" said Munkustrap, standing up and glaring at his brother.  
  
"Rescue him," said Tugger simply. "Defeat Cassandra. Save the day."  
  
"This isn't a game, Tugger!" cried Old Deuteronomy suddenly. "This is a matter of life and death! It is no time to joke around!"  
  
"Who's joking?" said Tugger seriously. He then turned around and started to head out of the car. Munkustrap started to follow him, but was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let him go, Munkustrap," said Old Deuteronomy solemnly. "There's no way you can stop him. He'll only get angrier. And besides, maybe he needs to do this…?"  
  
Munkustrap did not question his father's words. Instead, he only nodded grimly and turned to go back to the car. The only thing left to do was pray to the Everlasting Cat that everything would turn out for the best.  
  
*~*  
  
"Jenny!" cried Tugger frantically, scampering into the Gumbie Cat's house. "Jennyanydots! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here child," said Jennyanydots, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. "What do you need?"  
  
"Electra," said Tugger anxiously. "Where is she?"  
  
"Over there," said Jennyanydots glumly, with a week smile.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" asked Tugger, tilting his head slightly and wrinkling his brow.  
  
Jennyanydots sighed. "I'm just… disappointed, that's all. I never thought it would come to this. Kicking Mistoffelees out like that, the nerve of him! This is the time when the poor kit needs us the most! And after everything he did for us, too!"  
  
"I know what you mean, and that's why I'm here," said the Rum Tum Tugger. "I'm going to go find him."  
  
Jennyanydots sighed again. "Now Tugger, don't be rash-"  
  
"I'm not being rash! We need to do something! The fate of the whole tribe rests in our paws! We know he's innocent; we have to prove it and get him back here! Fast! Where's Electra? If anyone knows where Mistoffelees is, it's her."  
  
"She's right over there," said Jennyanydots, pointing to corner where Electra still sat. "She's terribly upset over something. I haven't told her about Mistoffelees yet. I don't want her to have a nervous breakdown."  
  
Tugger looked at Jennyanydots. "Jenny, I have a plan to get Mistoffelees back. Now, either you're in, or you're not. So, what's it going to be? Remember: the fate of the whole tribe may rest in your paws."  
  
Jennyanydots sighed. "Alright, Tugger, I'm in."  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger smiled. "Good. Let Operation Get-Misto-Back Begin."  
  
Jennyanydots rolled her eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
"Electra!" said a frantic voice. The brown queen looked up to see the Rum Tum Tugger racing frantically towards her. "Electra, I need your help," he whispered.  
  
"With what?" she asked, confused. Tugger rarely needed help with anything, and when he did need help, it wasn't like him to just ask for it.  
  
Tugger sighed. "To make a long story - about 68 pages long, in fact – really short, Mistoffelees has been wrongfully accused of helping Cassandra and kicked out of the Jellicle Tribe."  
  
"Good," said Electra angrily.  
  
"No, not good!" cried Tugger. "Not good at all! He'll die out there!"  
  
"Serves him right," muttered Electra.  
  
"Electra, what is the matter with you? Is he your mate or not?" cried an exasperated Tugger.  
  
"Not anymore," said Electra. "He broke up with me. I hope he does die out there, all alone with no one to save him. Serves him right. I hate him."  
  
Tugger sighed. "Electra, are you really going to let him die just because he broke up with you? Isn't that a little immature?"  
  
"Rum Tum Tugger's giving speeches about maturity. What has the world come to?" muttered Electra.  
  
Tugger rolled his eyes. "First of all, yeah, I know, I'm no Munkustrap when it comes to being mature. Please. I've heard it enough. But even I know that there's a time when you have to grow up, even if you don't want to. And second of all, it's _the_ Rum Tum Tugger, please and thank you."  
  
Electra sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
"So are you saying that you are going to let poor, innocent Mistoffelees, after being wrongfully kicked out of the Jellicle tribe, bleed to death out there, all alone, with no noise except for the fading sound of his sister's cold cruel laughter?" asked Tugger incredulously.  
  
"Yes," said Electra stubbornly.  
  
"But think of all the things he's done for us!" cried Tugger. "Saving Munku and all! And bringing back Old Deuteronomy! And just being an all-around nice tom."  
  
Electra sighed. "No. I can't help him. Not after what he did to me."

Tugger sighed. "Look, Electra, I know you're really really mad right now, but you love him! It's obvious! And you and I both know you're not going to let him die. So let's go."

"How do you know I love him?" shot Electra. "I don't! And even if I did, it doesn't matter, because he obviously does not love me."

"How do you know?" asked Tugger with a smirk.

"Because he broke up with me!" cried Electra.

Tugger shook his head and muttered "Kittens." Then he sighed. "It's like me and Bomba. We get in fights a hundred times a day. I'll get angry and dump her. She'll get angry and dump me. But I know she loves me, and she'll always love me, no matter how many times I dump her. She understands that love isn't perfect. You need to understand that too. You need to learn that not every relationship is going to be smooth sailing."

"How do you know she will always love you?" asked Electra.

"Well, who wouldn't love me?" said Tugger, grinning.

Electra sighed. "But what if, one day, she's had enough? And what if this time, you've really pissed her off? What if she doesn't want to love you anymore?"

Tugger looked at the brown queen. "Do you want to love Misto?"

Electra looked up at him and sighed. "Yes, yes I do! And I want him to love me too! I thought he did! But obviously not!"

"He loves you, trust me," said Tugger. "It's obvious. And if you love him too, either as a friend or more, you'll come with me."

Electra closed her eyes briefly. "Alright, I'll come," she whispered.

"Good," said Tugger. He got up and motioned for Electra to follow him over to Jennyanydots. "Now, Jenny, Electra and I are going to go find Mistoffelees. Your job is to persuade anyone who can be persuaded of Mistoffelees' innocence. Old D, Munk, and obviously Jellylorum are lost causes. Go to everyone else. Once the whole tribe is rallying for Misto, Dad'll have no choice but to let him in."

Jennyanydots nodded. "And what's your plan? How are you two going to find Mistoffelees? I mean, he could be anywhere."  


"Don't worry, I have an idea," said Tugger. "Come on, Electra. We've got no time to waste."

Electra nodded, and the two left.

*~*  


"Coricopat!" cried the Rum Tum Tugger anxiously, running over towards the calico and his twin sister. "Tantomile! Come on, wake up!"

"They're not asleep," said Electra, folding her arms and looking at the twins. They were sitting up, and staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Oh, really?" said Tugger sarcastically. "Yeah – you're right – I suppose they're dead."

"No, they're just in one of their physic-zone-out modes," said Electra stubbornly. "There's no use trying to get them out of it, once me and Etcetera even jumped on their backs and it didn't work."

"Yes, well, Electra, I'll have you know, that _the _Rum Tum Tugger has the power to put the ladies into trances-" he paused, and smirked, "-and bring them out of them." He cocked his head, slightly to the side and started to strut in front of the twins, who stared through him, not seeing him at all.

Electra rolled her eyes. "This is getting us no where. Come on, Tugger, we're wasting-"

"Hello, Tugger!" said Tantomile, suddenly leaving her trance.

Coricopat blinked a few times and then moaned. "Tant!" he cried, exasperated. "You broke my concentration!"

"Sorry, Cor," said Tantomile sheepishly.

"Listen, you guys, we have a problem," said Tugger, kneeling down next to Tantomile. He motioned for Electra to come and sit down next to him. "You see, Mistoffelees-"

"Mistoffelees is in trouble and you want to help him," said Tantomile.

"Yes," said Tugger and Electra.

"And you need us to tell you where he is," said Coricopat.

"Yes!" said Tugger, leaning back. "I wish everyone was physic, it would make life so much easier."

"Well, we're sorry, we can't help you," said Coricopat, his face showing no sign of emotion whatsoever.

"Why not?" cried Tugger.

"Because it's a trap," said Tantomile plainly. "That's all it is. Cassandra's strong, but not strong enough to take on the entire Jellicle tribe single-handedly. At this point, she'll do anything to make Mistoffelees help her. Even ransom."

"Think about it," said Coricopat. "Electra, you're his girlfriend. Tugger, you're his best friend. You two are the most logical choices to try and pressure Mistoffelees into joining her."

"And trust me," said Tantomile, her eyes growing wide. "Mistoffelees will give in to that pressure."

"And if he gives in…" muttered Coricopat. The calico didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to: everyone there knew what he was going to say. _If he gives in, all hope will be lost._

There was silence among the four cats for a moment, each of them unsure what to say. _Maybe Dad and Munkustrap knew what they were talking about… but if they knew, why did they let me go? They didn't even try to come after me…what's wrong? Do they want me dead? Do they-_

"We can't just leave him out there! He'll die!" Electra's shrill voice interrupted the Maine Coon thoughts. 

"Mistoffelees is a lot stronger than he lets on..." said Tantomile quietly. "He'll be able to take care of himself…"

"But what if he doesn't want to take care of himself?" cried Electra. "If we don't go, what if he thinks we've abandoned him? What if he joins Cassandra to get revenge on us for not helping him when he needs us?"

Neither Coricopat or Tantomile could come up with a good response to this statement immediately. Finally, Coricopat said, "He wouldn't do that… he's wise enough to know that… that…"

Tantomile glanced at her brother as his voice faltered. "It happened to Cassandra…" she whispered.

"But it's all part of her plan!" cried Coricopat desperately. "This is what she wants us to think! It's a trap!"  


"We must walk open-eyes into that trap, with courage, but small hope for ourselves," said Tugger suddenly. Everyone looked at him, startled. "It may prove well that we ourselves shall perish utterly in a black battle far from the living lands, so that even though evil be thrown down, we shall not live to see a new age. But this, I deem, is our duty. And better so than to perish nonetheless – as we surely shall, if we sit here – and know as we die that no new age shall be."

Everyone blinked a few times. "Tugger's quoting literature," murmured Tantomile. "This must be serious."

"Tugger's right!" cried Electra. "Or, at least, I think he is." She titled her head to side a little bit and a puzzled expression came over her face.

"Trust me, I'm right," said Tugger. "Everyone in? Everyone ready to go get him back?" He placed one paw in the center of the circle.

"I'm in," said Electra, placing her paw on top of his.

Tantomile nodded solemnly, and added her paw into the center as well.

Coricopat sighed.

"Come on, Cor, do it for Mistoffelees," whispered Tugger.

The calico cat sighed again, and added his paw to the group as well. "For Mistoffelees," he repeated.

"For Mistoffelees," whispered Electra quietly, but her words were lost into the wind.

*~*

Author's Notes: Okay, Tugger's literary quote is from Lord of The Rings, Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter 9: The Last Debate, and it has been edited slightly to fit my purposes. (because throw down Sauron didn't really make that much sense with my story…)

--jemi gr, 2-september-2003


	9. So Must We Go On

****

Chapter Nine: So Must We Go On

__

If I asked if you believed in magic, pure and real magic, what would you say?

Of course, there is ordinary magic that is always around us. Seeds turning into beautiful flowers, caterpillars turning into butterflies. Magic. Simple magic, but magic nonetheless.

But what about extraordinary magic? What about the ability to make something happen with only your mind? Do you believe in it? Is it real? Logic says no, yet something greater than logic says yes.

I tell you this: what I do, what I feel, what I am, is not some trick meant to amuse kittens. I know that. What I do is not an illusion. It starts out as a mere thought. Anyone can think a thought – it is not hard, and I find that most cats do it rather frequently. However, only a special few can take that thought and push and push and push and concentrate and not let go and keep pushing and stare into the light and hear the music – and make that thought into a reality.

That's all I do, really, is keep pushing.

The magician blinked and wearily rubbed his eyes. _I've gone mad – sleeping! What a bloody brilliant time for me to doze off!_ he thought bitterly. _I'm going to be the death of me!_

Yawning, the black and white tuxedo cat sat up and stretched his arms.

"Mistoffelees," said a voice behind him.

"Oh, you again," he said coldly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," said Cassandra.

Mistoffelees sighed. "What do you want?"

"The Jellicles."

"No you don't," said Mistoffelees quietly. "It was never about the Jellicles. This is between you and me."

"Well, since you seem to know so much about what I plan on doing, why don't you explain it to me," snarled Cassandra bitterly.

Mistoffelees turned around to face his sister. "Cassandra, I want to help you," he said slowly. "I know you can overcome this. Please. We can start over. We can find another tribe. I can help you get through… whatever's happening to you."

"Mistoffelees, this is not just a phase I am going through," said Cassandra, cocking her head. "It is me. And it's you, as well."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Never."

Cassandra shook this off with a wave of her paw. "Alright, fine. You can be that way, I don't care. It's only a matter of time."

"Only a matter of time until what?" said the tuxedo.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Until you give in to what's in your blood."

"I'll never give in," said Mistoffelees. "Never. And I won't let you give in either."

"It's too late for that," said Cassandra. "Maybe if you hadn't been so quick to give up on me, none of this would ever have happened."

"Don't try and blame this on me!" he cried, even though he knew that Cassandra was telling the truth. "Goodness Cassandra, I'm sorry for being happy! I'm sorry for having a life of my own! I'm sorry for making friends! I'm sorry for falling in love! I'm sorry for trying to make a life for myself! There! Are you satisfied?"

"This isn't the right time for your sarcasm," she said. "You're trapped. You're done for. Your stupid little 'friends' are going to come and try to 'save' you, I'll have them and then I'll have you. And then I'll have the Jellicles and _then_, Mistoffelees, then I will be satisfied."

"You're disgusting," muttered the tuxedo cat.

"Oh, so you're ashamed of me?" said Cassandra, a smile growing on her face. "Ashamed to be my brother, are you? Ashamed to be in the same room as me? Should I feel 'graced' by your presence in this barn, Mistoffelees?" Her smile faded. "I don't."

"You know what," said Mistoffelees angrily, throwing caution to the winds. "All we ever do is the same thing: pointless banter, back and forth. We're both trying to use our words to make the other back down, and it doesn't seem to be working for either of us. I'm not going to back down. Are you?"  


"No," said Cassandra, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well then, let's settle this right now," said Mistoffelees, taking a deep breath. _Before any of the Jellicles get here and get involved, _he added silently.

"Are you forgetting something? You won't kill me!" spat Cassandra.

"You shouldn't be so upset about it, it turns things highly in your favor, you know," muttered the tuxedo cat.

"You are so naive!" cried Cassandra suddenly. "You honestly believe our sister was some kind of saint, don't you? Well, guess what? Our sister was worse than I am! Do you know why she died? She killed herself, because in the end it drove her mad!"

Mistoffelees blinked. Half of him wanted to scream out at such foolishness, and the other half of him wanted to beg Cassandra to go on. "Wh…what drove her mad?" he asked tentatively.

"This!" screeched Cassandra, jumping up and throwing out her arms. "What's in our blood! What's taken over me! What will eventually take over you! It drove her mad! She threw herself in front of that car, Mistoffelees. It was no accident, believe me, it was no accident!"

"Why should I believe you?" said Mistoffelees, trying to sound confident, but the quiver in his voice rang loud and clear.

"Mistoffelees, if there's only one time in your life you can believe me, make it this time," said Cassandra, her eyes softening. "It's a curse. I'm bound to it. As I have begun, so must I go on. No choice, no consolation for me. None for you either. It'll catch up to you. It will."

"We can stop each other from going crazy," continued Cassandra, smiling a little. "Think about it. Neither one of us has enough power to do anything alone, and we would both eventually end up like the dearly departed. But together…" she trailed off. "Together, we could have anything. Anything! They would love us."

"They would fear us," said Mistoffelees quietly.

"Doesn't matter," said Cassandra quickly, pleadingly. "It's your destiny, Mistoffelees, you're going to have to give in to it sooner or later, why not sooner?"

"I swear to the grave of our mother," said Mistoffelees solemnly, "if my destiny is to end up like you, then I will most assuredly throw myself in front of a car. Who could blame Aletta for wanting such a fate?"

Cassandra's paws clenched into tight fists. "I have other methods to make you see."

A sudden rustling of leaves from outside and Electra's frantic voice crying "Mistoffelees!" alerted the tuxedo cat as to just what those methods were.

*~*

A note from the author:

This is the end.

Alright, so it's not the end of the story… but it is the end of what I will be writing down.

In short: I am discontinuing this story.

I really didn't want to do it - I tried, I honestly did, to finish off this chapter, the two that follow it, and the epilogue, but I couldn't. I was simply going to leave it at the end of Chapter Eight, but I thought I'd post the three pages of Chapter Nine that I did have written. I just can't write this story anymore.

Thanks to everyone for your support and (hopefully) your understanding… This story wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys.

One last sigh for posterity: *sigh*

-le Jemi de Gr


End file.
